FusionFall Legacy: Adventures
by noamazulay4
Summary: The tales of the cyborg hand dude and his Candy Pirate crush. First fanfic ever. Criticism more than welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

"Wake up" Coop whispered and repeated to a sleepy figure until Larry 3000 the time traveling robot came to their home, he pushed Coop aside angrily and took a bucket that was full of water, he had a little struggle with lifting the heavy bucket but it didn't stop him from spilling all of the cold water on the figure, The figure jumped from his bed and then fell on the ground, bumping his head "Come out when you are ready for your mission" Larry said nervously to the figure he obviously hated

"Someday I'm going to replace your head with a Dexbot head" the figure said angrily while Larry and Coop left the home,he's a boy with red spiky hair and beautiful blue eyes that didn't match his aggressive personality,his arms and legs covered in scratches, he put his headphones around his neck and put on his white short pants with his black shoes, then he wore his black leather gloves. finally he came out of the booth to Goat's Junk Yard safe zone "What is my so needed to do mission ?" Peace asked, Coop gave him a mysterious brown box,Peace took a quick look and then was completely disappointed at the others, Larry ignored Peace's look and explained

"The Sact agent found this box next to Megas, when he picked it up all of the Scrap Scrappers chased him for whats inside , we want you to take this box to your guide Edd at the box-castle so he can check the box"  
"Can you say box one more time?"  
"Go!"  
Peace looked at the box, he was shaking it up and down and then replied with an incurious voice "Fine I will do this delivery, and I expect more sweet Tarros" he grinned with a little sadness in his voice

the Sact agent gave him an old scattergun and Peace walked away, he reached the Jump pad Slider but suddenly a dangerous infected green goo came from the right side of the jump pads, Peace quickly noticed that and ducked under the jump pad,he tried to understand what attacked him by giving a small look behind his cover,three huge Junkasaurus Wrecks were waiting for him next to the jump pad.

One of the Fusions opened his mouth above Peace and tried to eat him but Peace dodged it by Jumping on the jump pad,in the air Peace expected that they would chase him but nobody chased him, they fought over the box he forgot on the ground,On the ground next to the bridge to Peach Creek Commons Peace was with the scattergun on his hand, ready to shoot "At least you didn't see my landing" he grinned and opened fire

The lazer hit two of the Junkasaurus Wrecks, one in the eye and the second above the left leg ,then the last one charged at the boy,he jumped on his car head and shot his tail causing him pain, after that he slid down the monsters back "Finally something epic! I've been waiting for this all day, all two and a half minutes!"he rolled on the ground,the fusion was furious, but still he couldn't stop looking at the box, Peace noticed that and he got jealous and offended "You want the box? not on my watch"

Peace quickly grabbed the box and shook it in front of the monster, like the spanish fighting bull games he saw on TV he intended that the Junkasaurus Wreck will get more angry at him and that's exactly what happened.

The monster charged at him in full speed but then a Boomer Nano appeared against him and burned his face, making the beast fall on the ground, Peace sat next to the fusion "Don't worry pal maybe next time " he got out a Bullhorn Boomstick "Oh wait there isn't a next time" he shot the fusion, a dark cloud was caused from the explosion, Peace cleaned his head from the mess and fist bumped Nano Boomer "Now to the Cul-De-Sac" He said to himself "What is so special about this box by the way?"Peace tried to open it but without success "Maybe Edd will know"


	2. Chapter 2

Peace was outside the castle with the box in his both hand, he wanted to go into the place but he encountered an old enemy of his, a urban ranger with brown hair, he looked tough not like the rest of the Urban Ranger who were known to be nerds "Hey you!" shouted the angry Urban Ranger to Peace as he threw him on the wall of the Cul-De-Sac

"Oh hey Mike, good morning to you too" Peace joked while he grabbed the box from the ground and cleaned his clothes from the dust of the cardboards on the cardboards

"Our fight for the rest of the Urban ranger,you been attacking them for some stupid reason" he said and put his Chocolate Stick sword out and started to charged over Peace,Peace was trying to avoid the fight for his mission, after some few impressive blocks from Peace he finally caught the sword with his two hands

"Your mom never told you that you mustn't play with your food" Peace grinned while he took Mike sword and threw to the ground,stepping on it, not from evil purposes just that the fight won't get any more serious because Mike was one of the toughest Urban Ranger he knows, not that he know about a lot of soldiers only a few Rangers that cheat in a fighting game tournament and then he beat them up, those guys are Mike friends.

Mike charged at him and punched his neck "Dude you almost broke my weapon!"  
"First Owwwww my neck that was painful, second you tried to beat me with it, what do you think I'll do?"  
"Apologize for my friend you beat up because of the stupid game, and try to accept that you lose"  
"Hey! They were 6 zero suit Samus on one team and I was Olimar with Toon link amiibo in level 6" The two guys were furious as they yelled at each other  
"Guys, please... can ...you" Edd tried to talk to the two angry teens when Eddy showed up, he was furious too "Hey idiots you made me to get up my throne,walk,talk,count with my finger how much things you made me to do, stop fighting!" Eddy made the two stop yelling as he entered the castle, mumbling in anger

"Mike please go back your job,I don't want Marie or Lee in the Cul-De-Sac, last day they try to steal my hat with a fishing rod!" Edd commanded Mike to leave, Mike walked he looked at Peace with anger on his eyes and mumbled "It isn't over yet"  
"I am pretty sure that it is over" Peace replied in a wicked way,he doesn't liked Mike very much but like Larry3000 they both couldn't remember the first time they met and how they hated each other since.

"Larry3000 has sent me to give you this box,fusion will go insane in a level the most intelligent of them will start to put their underwear on their eyes for getting the box, just a few minuets ago a group attacked me for the box" Edd looked worried and little grossed out from what he said but he definitely was interested "I will check it in my lab,make yourself at home "


	3. Chapter 3

Every Urban Rangers in the Cul-De-Sac were quiet during Peace entered the place,they looked at him angrily, they took their weapons ready to shoot Peace, Wilt Welcomed him

"Hello Peace, how you doing?"  
"I'm fine, you know almost eaten by a car..., an I ask you something that going in my mind in a very long time?" Peace asked

"Of course what?" Wilt said curious

"If you're an imaginary friend how can I see you, like isn't your purpose is to be imaginary?" At this moment Wilt eyes got big and the tall red imaginary friend sat to the ground thinking about his life, he had sadness in his good eye "Who am I?, what my purpose?"

Merc O'Reilly got to Peace "Edd wants you in his lab now" Peace nodded, whenhe walked away from Wilt he whispered to Merc "I think I broke Wilt" Merc looked at him in disappointment and anger, he had searched Wilt in his place just to caught him climbing the cardboards quickly before anyone can stop him, he ran away.

Peace entered to Edd's home that was full with scientists that were using the walls as a writing and calculating some science stuff, it didn't interest Peace, he got up the stairs and then our hero got to the main Lab, which is also known to be Edd room.

outside the room there was a lot of small papers, they were organized on the table,"Don't forget to write for mom and dad" and "Remember healthy body is a healthy leadership" were written on the paper with some more tips, Johnny Ramone one of Edd new best soldiers welcomed Peace to the lab "You need something?" Peace simply answered "Yes, if I can enter the room" Johnny nodded and entered the room, a whispering sound was heard, Peace tried to hear better by putting his ear against the wall

"What are you doing?, Edd asked in confusion, Peace didn't had a excuse "Ahhhhhh my head was stuck, can I go in already?" He tried to change the subject and it worked from him as Edd nodded and entered the room with Peace behind him, Ramone closed the door and Edd took the brown box and put it on the table.

Peace stood in place,he began to be nervous that Ramone closed the door and windows at the point that there wasn't a single sunbeam in the room except an old home-made light bulb that Edd built when he was 7 years old, Edd gave him a mysterious jar, it looked scary because of the green glowing liquid inside it,the confused solider didn't understood what to do and simply said

"...I have no idea what you want from me" Edd started to explain "This is a concentrated fusion matter, it came in the box with stolen jar and another surprise" Edd opened the box to reveal that there was a Soulo Shell, Peace took a step back from fear that the Soulo Shell will explode but Edd was calm, after another look at the box he realized that the fusion was tired and couldn't move, not dead but it looked like that.

"Very rare fusions" Peace said while Edd wear his yellow old gloves on and then he slowly spilled the liquid from the jar, Peace didn't noticed that "I remember that Number Two was..." at the moment the liquid touched the Soulo Shell he started shaking and the room with him, the Soulo Shell screamed and then exploded to pieces all over the room, leaving behind him a green cloud.

After the green cloud fade away Edd explained "We dealing it with a powerful stuff, I sent more of the liquid to Dex Lab, but you right it driving the fusions insane , probably a failed experiment that the fusion tried to use against us and it ended up in the junk yard, that's my theory" Ramone burst into the room

"We tracked the same powerful box in the KND Training Area" Ramone shouted Peace nodded as he knew he need to go there and take the box but Edd stopped him before he went out the room "You need to go there to find the box but a lot of fusion will attack you and try to get the box and I mean a lot of them so before you came Ramone suggest me a bodyguard and I called her"

Peace was shocked, his reputation showed that he was a long wolf in missions, he really hated the thought of being safeguarded "Bodyguard... really you serious with me?!" he

"It wouldn't be so bad" a female candy pirate with gray jeans said


	4. Chapter 4

"So... you're my new partner?" The candy pirate said to the shy but angry Peace while he quickly tried to remove what is left from the dead Soulo Shell from his arms and green shirt when Johnny Ramone introduced the female pirate

"Peace meet Rita Marshmallow, an former candy pirate that will protect you in this mission, a excellent fighter and one of our most dangerous soldiers" Rita blushed from Romone compliment but then she tried to be professional and stand against Peace and Began to talk about the mission "We need to go to blah blah blah blah blah..."

She continued to talk but Peace didn't care about he mission,he couldn't take his eyes from her,he didn't even blinked. He didn't want to miss any second of her beautiful eyes, long braids that were shiny and long, her beautiful red lips, her beautiful candy pirate T-shirt, her jeans, everything looked so perfect on her.

She still talked but Peace was on his mind talking to himself "Wow you don't see that beauty in a place like the Cul-De-Sac,she's my bodyguard! thanks Edd I love you for bringing me that beauty, all the girls I saw in the past 2 years are chun li and cammy,wait I need to know her personality too that I won't be a creep, the last time I go out with a girl I didn't know about her there was a vampire tooth on my neck , never go out with Marcelline but Finn cool , not like dating just laughing with him and fighting and making fun,I think this Anime thing that I do is very boring and unnecessary like my life, wow that sound depressive"

Rita looked confused at him and then looked desperate at Ramone "Why I have all the weirdos?!" she became nervous and she and Johnny took a bucket of water and poured water on his face causing him to fell off and yell "Seriously! twice in an a day that happening to me!" Peace tried to dry his clothes without success "Try to work with me dude" Rita said nervously

Peace nodded and the two left the house and went to the Monkey Skyway Agents "Two monkeys to sector v" Rita said and a two monkey grabbed the two heroes by the arms and went flying but Peace tried to cover his eyes from fear "You're afraid of flying?"  
"No, Monkeys! mainly monkeys with jet-packs" he said with a fear voice but Rita was calm she yawned while she tried to say "I like monkeys they making me think of my dad" Peace was interested "Who's your ..."  
"Hey!" a mysterious voice yelled at the background which made Peace turned his head to reveal it's Mike "I will kill you!" he shouted  
"Like to see you trying!" Rita yelled at him as Peace gave her a shy smile , when she noticed him she said "That's my job dude, you not dying on my watch" and then she smiled at him and the monkeys threw the two on the KND tree house

On the top of Sector V Number Two and Rita were looking at the KND Training Area, Number two was in charge of the training area,which made him disappointed that the area became a base for the fusion of the area "It's really a shame we couldn't protect the Training Area in time, if you want to go investigate there you can take some KIND soldiers with you" a little sadness in his voice was heard,

"It's okay we want to keep this mission secret if we need backup we call you and Blossom" Rita told him, Number Two nodded and used his F.L.A.P.P.U.H. wings to fly back to the house, Peace and Nano Number five were listening to music with his headphone while they sat by the edge of the treehouse until Rita came to him, she took his headphone and said "Hurry we don't have time for music we need to get there quickly as possible" she grumbled

"Quickly? Okay" Peace smiled and jumped from the wooden edge "That's quick enough?"  
when he open his eyes he found himself at the resurrect 'em and Rita looked at him disappointed,he tried to smile but she was very angry at him, so much that he took a step back "It's just a joke" he tried to avoid himself getting cut by her sword.

"In the end if fusion won't fill your body with fusion matter I will" Nano Number five laughed at him behind Rita and he put here back to his NanoCom, then Rita grabbed him by the hand angrily "Stop messing around and come already to get the box now!" the two walked to the training area, after they found a good place to look-out they found a big group of Shocktanglers spinning around the another box.

Rita looked surprised "Shocktanglers? how it possible? their kind that exist in the deep lairs deep in the ground" Rita whispered to Peace when suddenly a Shocktangler appear behind them with his electric tentacles, Rita got her sword out and quickly cut then tentacles before they reach them, the fusion lost control ans smashed the wooden wall, he turned into fusion matter while the rest of the fusions noticed the event, they were furious of their friend death and all charged at the two at once.

Peace shoot every Shocktangler he saw with his Lightning Gun when an Electrotangler the leader of the group grabbed him by the neck and choked him "Help" he shouted, Rita threw her sword between the Electrotangler eyes, the sword made the monster scream in pain and fall to the ground.  
Peace run to the box,he tried to grab it but it didn't moved, it feel like it was stuck on the ground "What the.." suddenly the ground started shaking and Bad Max came from the ground with the c box on his head ,Peace fell from the green monster and it flew away with the box, a lot of peoples and KND agents came to finish the fusions and battle the Bad Max but they missed him.

The NanoComs of everyone were ringing, Edd was screaming for help "Help!a Bad Max broke into the cardboard fortress and he's after important" Blossom flew to the two "Grab my hands I will fly you two to the fortress" they nodded

They landed next to the castle which most of the Urban Ranger and KND soldiers were shooting Bad Max but they did no damage to the beast, he ate Edd's house roof,Edd ran away without the liquid and Bad max ate it, he got bigger and bigger until he was the size of the KND treehouse

"We need an idea how to beat him or the castle is doomed and worst, my beautiful throne!" Eddy shouted at Edd and Rita who tried to shot him with her secondary pistol , Peace came to blossom in the left side of the castle with Rita sword, Rita saw him "What you doing with my sword?" she yelled at him  
"I have a plan" he shouted back "Blossom I need your help" Peace said to Blossom and then whispered the plan for Blossom "You sure?" she asked him and he nodded

Blossom got against Bad Max, she took a deep breath and froze Bad Max face with her ice breath when Peace climbed on of the houses and jumped to Bad Max head, he found the box that was connected to his head and he used the sword to cut the box ,the sword fell into the beast and Peace knew he need to get after it, he took a deep breath and got inside the monster which was full a full fusion matter, he reached the sword and started cutting everything, bones, fusion matter and more.  
The monster fell into the ground and left a bunch of fusion matter for everyone to collect. Edd and Rita found the unconscious Soldier and Nano Number Five and Nano Boomer crying for him, but it wasn't the end, his left arm turned green "Help him" Grim who came out of nowhere commanded two KND agents, Rita knew him so she had no problem asking him "What happened?" Grim sighed "Coma, he's not dead but not alive either".


	5. Chapter 5

Peace woke up to a white hospital bed, his eyes had difficulty opening, he fought with his eyes to stay open without success,"What happened?" he thought to himself, there was a strange feeling in the area, he couldn't see anything so he wanted to get up the bed the search for someone for help, at the moment his body wasn't connected to the ground he fell to the Unknown

He hit the ground, a soft ground of sand, too soft... Peace finally opened his eyes just to reveal he was drowning in a quicksand, he tried to get his legs out but they didn't moved or respond to him

"Why legs? Why won't you listen to me? It's because I failed that dance move we promised to never talk about again?" Suddenly a ghostly figure appeared in the front of him, he clicked his fingers and the quicksand disappeared

"The quicksands are a common thing in this world so I found a way to deal with them before they become effective

My name is A. Kwest I was an adventurer in your world" Peace needed a moment to understand,"your world" He thought to himself,is he dead? Or it just a sick dream? He couldn't talk but he felt the cold in his bones crushing his inside, the old man haven't show any signs of fear or danger so Peace got something isn't right "In the underworld people can see everything in your world and I have been following you from the morning you got that box"

Everything from the event went back to Peace's mind, the fights, Rita, buckets of water, his sacrifice in the attack on the castle "Creep, what he has to do with the box?" he thought to himself, Kwest looked angry at him "You should respect your elders!"

"What? He can hear my saying inside my own brain? Gross but useful" Kwest nodded in agreement

"Oh... So what with the box and the fusion liquid? What do you have with it?"

Kwest needed a second to answer, he didn't want Peace to see his tears, but then he took a deep breath and said with sadness in his voice "My love, I lost her a long time ago... The box had a piece of her, blood I guess" he need a few more moments to relax, Peace was grossed out but tried not to show it to not disrespect Kwest.

"Why me?" Peace asked, suddenly Him showed up "Hello!" the two were shocked, a portal was being opened behind them and Him stood next to the green portal, Him grabbed Kwest with her claw hand and tried to pull him to the portal "Your time is up Kwest!" she said evilly, Kwest didn't try to fight Him because he knew he won't have any chance against the devil.

He shouted to Peace "She's your mother!" Peace was shocked, he shouted back "What?! I have a mother?! Dad?" Him then joined the conversation and said with her dark voice "Dahhhh what did you think boy? That you came out of an egg?"Him grinned, the furious Peace tried to punch Him but his punch went right through her, like she was a ghost "I'm the devil boy, you can't beat me in my own playground" She winked, Peace charged at her again, but he missed her again, a bottomless pit was opened and he went right through it it "Welcome to chapter 2" Him laughed her evil laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

"It has been a month after Bad Max attacked the castle that nearly destroyed the Urban Ranger spirit, most of the leaders came to help, the chefs of Hookslice Hills gave them food, Frankie helped with rebuilding the destroyed cardboards, the worst thing that happened that we lost a solider in cruelest way possible, Grim didn't have an answer, same with Edd" Rita wrote it in her journal, shamed on her failure to protect Peace she went to the only place she could go to mourn, her parents gravestone in Eternal Meadows

"I'm sorry mom and dad, that I have failed you, now I won't stop until I will fix my reputation" tears were slowly leaving her eyes and falling to the floor, she wiped her tears from her face, when her vision was clear she saw a tall Fusion in the background pulling a gravestone from the ground, then he teleported to the house in the middle of infected zone of Eternal Meadows, Rita ducked under the gravestone and opened her journal to read from one of the pages

"Okay let's see... tall skinny fusion... it is not the Slendereman, although it would be more interesting to fight, most likely to be the fusion of Agent Six the six most dangerous fusion in the world blah blah blah not a lot of people survive his sword blah blah blah black suit and green sunglasses"

Rita put her journal in a secret pocket in her green shoes, she run quickly to the infected zone Dexbot "Put me there, quickly" the bot nodded and then she teleported to the infected zone, afterward she put out Nano Megas Xlr that made her invisible from the cruel Jock-O-Lanterns that were roaming the area, when she got behind the wooden house she looked at the window to see if her assumption is right and she was right, inside the house Fusion Six tried to cut the gravestone with his fusion swords, he threw the gravestone to the ground to break it, but it didn't break, he tried to kick it, burn it, punch it,shoot it, but he failed, he sat on a red chair with a desperate look on his green face, Rita saw the all thing from the window and then she whispered to herself

"Strange, it's like the gravestone is invincible "she was amazed from the supernatural, after she took a deep breath to relax she wanted to give another check at the house, she immediately got knocked back by a kick from the fusion that burst through the wall

Rita was on the ground, Fusion Six pulled his sword out and slowly approached to the right side of the unconscious candy pirate, he placed the green sword next to her neck and threw the other sword through the window that he can use his two hands for what he is going to do next, he held forcefully the sword with his two hands and lifted the sword, but before it can reach her head the fusion hand was cut off by Rita Candy pirate sword that she swiped without opening her eyes, the fusion fell aside with all the fusion matter coming out from what used to be his hand, he tried to stop the fusion matter but it didn't help the situation, lastly Rita got up the ground with her long Candy sword, she spun it slowly while whistling to herself and the fusion in elegance, she got face to face with him, she took his green glasses to see the anger in his yellow fusion eyes "Thank you for the glasses, green is my favorite" she winked at him and then she kicked him to the fusion matter pool that surrounded the house .

It wasn't enough to the fusion, he tried to climb back with a one hand, Rita who was happy for her new glasses felt bad for his long death so she got out her pocket a Caliente Bomb and dropped to the fusion head causing a massive explosion that made all the Jock-O-Lanterns notice her, they were running to her location hungry to some human meat, Rita quickly got to the house and locked every door and window in the house.

It was dark in the old house, the fusions pushed each other aside to cut through the house but they couldn't do that, their straw fingers weren't sharp enough to get inside, Rita sat on the carpet in middle of the house, she opened her NanoCom to have some light for looking at the gravestone "Here lies , an adventurers, lover, fighter. It's sound very familiar"

She thought to herself, at the moment she realized who was, she quickly took her book and opened it at a page that was about Magic, the small blue light that came from the NanoCom didn't help with reading the page, but she was able to read "There stories about a guy who fell in love with another woman and they represented their love with a flame rose, the rose was cursed by an evil wizard before the two had a chance to remove the curse, they were separated by the death of the man who won't rest in peace until he will get the flame rose to his gravestone, he's known as " tears came out her eyes

"Hey you okay?" A mysterious weak voice said in the background that naturally made Rita panic,she got her sword out to a figure with a blue shirt and brown pants "Wait! I just battled 40 Jock-O-Lanterns, the last thing I want to do now is fight" He said exhausted, panting non-stop  
"I knew you, the Urban ranger who yelled at Peace when we flew to Sector V, you are happy now that he's gone"  
"He isn't gone, I know where he is and I came here to get you to him" Rita didn't bought that  
"Why?"  
"Because Peace need all the help he can get, here look at this" He showed her a picture, Rita was shocked, she dropped her weapon but Mike gave it back to her and after a moment of silence Rita decided "Fine, lead the way, but if you are lying you're a fusion food" Rita said, the two got out the house, meanwhile Licorice Lips looked at them from a distance with a telescope that looked like a lollipop "Stickybeard won't be happy"


	7. Chapter 7

"My life is over" Mike claimed to himself inside the closet of foster home for imaginary friends, he put his blue vest and Dark gray jeans, he got out the closet just to reveal Madame foster the old lady who owns Foster Home waiting for him, his dismissal as an Urban Ranger let him down and she didn't want it "You're overreacting my child, it isn't the end yet, if you want you always can live in my place and help me and Frankie with the home" Mike smiled at her for being there for him, the two got to the kitchen and Madame foster gave him a bag full with cookies "Take them to your sister, she will love them" she continued.

"Thanks, for everything" Mike said while eating a cookie and hugging Madame foster, he walked away from Foster and continued to his new shiny Spectacu-Car that waited for him on the road with Frankie was sitting on it.

"Nice car, it's a very expensive car for an Urban Ranger" the interested Frankie mentioned "Yeah, all my work is for this car" Mike replied, he got into car and started the engine to work when loud noise came out of the car, meaning that it was ready to drive "Goodbye amigo" Eduardo said and gave Mike a high five, Mike started driving down the road.

20 days after the attack on the Cul-de-sac: 21:00 at evening

Mike got to Habitat Homes, he entered into one of the house next to Charles Darwin Middle School, the place was a restaurant for only humans, most of the trades of this part of the Suburbs happened, most of the people were around the E.G.G.E.R, they were gambling tarros about what will be next item that will go out, Mike sat next to Lance the alien warrior, they are great friends, Lance trained him with the rest of the Urban Rangers, he taught him most of his fighting styles when the war started "You got any new jobs to me?" Mike asked with a desperate voice while he put down his bottle,

"No, but you can help me with a secret mission right now" Mike was interested, even if he hated secret mission, the two walked to the back door, there was a dark warehouse "What are we searching for?" Mike asked in curiosity "A hidden door, level, button, anything that will access to a secret path" Lance replied, after he moved one of the food boxes he found out a secret door in the ground "Bingo" the two entered to a room and opened one of the boxes "Is that?" Mike looked shocked, he can't believe his eyes

"Prototype for new weapons, they were stolen from Dexlabs last week by some fusions that I was being asked to follow and I ended up here, the only thing I don't understand is why the fusions hides weapons in a human restaurant?" Before Mike could reply to him the lights went off, fusion matter blast hit then and a large robotic tentacle knocked the two through the wall, they landed on the E.G.G.E.R and broke it, a bunch of Streetgrinders were surrounding the restaurant, clients put out their weapons, a man with a Dark suit from shoes to hair stood in the other side of the broken wall, nobody noticed him but Mike did, then he pointed at Mike and Lance and walked away, all the Streetgrinders started to fight and the battle began

Three of them charged to Lance when he got into his robot suit and cut their head off, Mike took his bottle and threw it on the fusion damaging his eyes, he fell on the ground and turned into fusion matter, then he took his Custard Buster and shoot the rest fusions until there nothing left expect fusion matter.

One of the clients jumped on the table and shoot a Streetgrinder that almost hit Mike, Mike gave a quick look to thank the guy that was with a black lab coat, the guy came to him while shooting with his pistol every fusion he encountered with Mike  
"Thanks for the help, nice lab coat"  
"No problem, last time I eat in Habitat Homes" He and Mike grinned at the same time, all of the fusion were killed and the rest of the clients were cleaning that mess from the battle, the Black coat lab guy continued "My name is Cole Deathblade but call me Cole, I work at Dexlab with my friends over there" he said and pointed on three scientists waving for him "Well I need to go if you want to hang out or something send me an e-mail, and I'll add you to my buddy list" Mike nodded and Cole walked away

21 days after the attack on the Cul-de-suc: 12:00 A.M.

Mike sat on a chair outside the restaurant, it was a cold night but he didn't care, he needed to rest from the fight, Lance came to him with a bottle of water "Dex want to talk with you" Mike drank the water, gave Lance a handshake and walked to the Dexlabs van.

"Good you here" Dexter said, he sat on the chair with a couple of pictures "Do you know Peace?" he asked, Mike looked surprised and nodded, Dexter gave him the picture, Mike looked shocked and scared "I can't believe it... What? Why? How?" Dexter sat next to him and said "I need you to help him, you know another people who might know him? We know that he isn't so friendly"  
"Yes I knew about one girl he went on a mission with" Mike said, he still was in a shock from the mysterious photos he saw "Just for you to know Cole and the rest are the team who's working on it"

31 days after the attack on the Cul-de-sac: 9:00 at morning  
"Dude, wake up" Rita said and then continued "The end of the slider, where did you said we are going to find him?" Mike who was half asleep replied "Tech Square"


	8. Chapter 8

Inside Fuse's Lair, the most devastating place in the cartoon network world, Fusion Demongo the fusion clone for one of the most scariest life taking demons the world ever saw flew to Fuse throne with a frightened look at his face, after he passed the big wall that protected the fusion's king, he got in the front of a giant Fuse who has been sitting on a huge fusion throne with dark fusion matter slowly melting out of him.

The fusion started to complain "Everything isn't going according to plan, a box from our secret program was found by the enemy before our Soulo Shell plan started so the two, also your son failed to attack one of their main bases" Fuse scowling face showed his very old age, he stood up thus revealing a massive amount of muscles in his body that made Fusion Demongo frightened as stumbled backwards and shouted "Wait!, some of the soldiers noticed the boy"

Fuse stopped raising his fist, he sat back on his throne and put his hand on his chin, after he thought for a moment he said in his deep voice "Send the ninjas after him, he is a key for us, bring him dead or alive" Demongo nodded and went out into Fuse's labyrinth, he looked down to the fusion river where he saw nine Dark Paper Ninja and their trainer the Darkpaper Warlord while they sat on a rock, in order for them to go and search he threw a picture of the boy, Peace.

Meanwhile at the far south of City Station next to the famous Slider, inside one of the tallest buildings of that area a lot of small Dynamite Mouses were running around a filthy place, they were destroying and chewing the carpets on the floor, a mysterious hand ordered them to leave the place and that's what happened, a strange man with dark hair and clothes got into an old office which was also his home, inside the old office room the man was caressing a Dynamite Mouse in his hand while he sat in the chair, he opened a camera that was on the table in his front and started to talk

"Hello (he sighed), here's Adam business the current ruler of the crimes in Townsville, after most of my allies joined the heroes side for the war I needed new guys to work for me, so... after a little visit in Mandark's Industries I borrowed a mind control machine for the fusions that mean I'm like Lord Fuse (he grinned), you'll be happy to know viewers that I saw a very familiar face yesterday.. Mike the Urban Ranger, this guy didn't recognize me! But don't worry he will get what he deserves" Adam smiled, an evil smile

In Dexter lab Rita, Mike, Grim, Him and a few Dexbots looked at the covered Peace who was sleeping on a white bed "What are you going to see now is a type of science we never used before and with hard work and an expensive machines we created a new type of weapon that will give us the element that will help us win the war" Dexter presented, Mike and Rita were there for Peace, Grim and Him were there to keep him alive.

He approached Peace and removed the white leather blanket that show a robotic hand connected to the sleeping solider instead of his human hand "Who wants to record his reaction?" Him grinned "Record what?" Peace said half asleep, he looked his new hand and immediately fainted "That's youtube gold!" Him laughed


	9. Chapter 9

In Dexter lab

Peace sat at the bed, he felt desperate from his situation, tears were slowly going out his eyes and Him still recording his reaction, the rest already left, he looked at his new hand while comparing it to his old human hand with a look of sadness in his eyes, Dexter who didn't know what to say just gave a Paper and a pencil "Try to write with your new hand" Dexter said to the scared Peace "Oh I hope he will break the pencil and cry like he cried when I took his father back to the underworld" Him grinned malevolently, Peace realized what happened to him when he was in a coma and in the moment everything got to him he jumped off the bed in excitement

"My father is , I have a family!, a mom! And a new hand!... Wait why I have a new hand? Nobody said to me why or what it does,like... it shoot missiles? A better NanoCom? Just a hand?"

now that he is happy Him opened a portal and got away, he hated seeing people happy

Dexter took a remote control and opened a blue hologram that showed the cyborg hand "Your hand was cut off in the attack and a special type of fusion matter got into your blood from the liquid, we found a group of scientists that were searching for that type of fusion matter and they built the hand for helping them by studying it without killing you, their numbers already in your NanoCom,they warned me that you will have trouble with guns whose be too sensitive for your hand so they made for you a rifle that will work only with your hand, it called 00-1 and you can control it telepathic" Peace interrupted him and said confused when he grabbed the gun "telepathic? Like Darth Vader?!" Dexter immediately said, "Sure, why not"

Peace started to walk around the lab and Muttered "So now the only thing I need is to find my mom somehow, I just need to get a team, basic information to start this quest and an enemy that will try to stop me that will keep the fans reading this abomination" Dexter was confused from his saying "Well I arranged a small team of the people who know you that can help you with your "story" and I couldn't find any bad guys" he grinned as Peace nodded with a little disappointment on his face, but then he asked "Wait, who is my partners?"

"Rita and Mike, go to Genius Grove to see them" Dexter replied, the excited solider ran up the stairs and commanded the Dexbot "Hey, you cute R.O.B ripoff please please please send me to Genius Grove" the Dexbot nodded and the excited solider teleported to Genius Grove, he saw Mike and Rita Sitting at the top of dexter old house while they were looking at Rita diary, then they noticed Peace waving at them

"You're okay!" Rita said happily when she got to Peace, she started to explain "You passed out and started talking about your father while sleeping "She showed him the page that was on his father, Peace looked surprised and shocked "How?... how you got that?"

"I bought it in a Sale" Rita replied

"From who?"

"A guy in downtown, we need to find him and ask more"

"I need my stuff from my home" he claimed as Rita nodded

Peace noticed Mike behind Rita "We aren't enemies or that I missed something in those past weeks also finally without that ugly Urban ranger clothing" Mike got face to face with Peace "You're right the cheated, I own you an apologize and this is the way to do that" Peace smiled, he hugged Rita and Mike, crushing their bones with his new hand "Thanks guys, what are we going to do now?" Peace asked while the rest tried to recover from the hug "Well now we are going to take your stuff from Goat's Junk Yard and then we will figure out where to start" Rita said and the three got into Mike's car and drove to Pokey Oaks.

Behind them a Tech Wing flew in the air with a camera, he filmed everything and Adam saw it from his office, he was watching their conversion while caressing the small Dynamite Mouse "Every good adventure need a villain and now you got one more, you can believe him viewers he is trying to make a good story (he grinned) I'll give him a sad ending" he laughed

The three were standing outside the rebuild and improved Cul-De-Sac "I'm going to say my finale goodbyes and buy new weapons, I'll be back tomorrow" Mike informed the rest, Peace and Rita nodded and started walking to the junkyard

After they passed all the junk, they got to the safe-zone of the IZ where Larry and Coop already waited to welcome the two "You back!" Coop shouted happily to Peace as Larry3000 came to the two "Look at your arm! Finally you will know how good is to livin' like Larry!" He said impressed while pointing on his robotic hand, but Peace didn't care "Thank, I think... What have been with you guys? How did you got along without me? What with my reward?" he asked energetically

"Sure... here you go 12 tarros for the delivery mission" Larry said happily with a fake

smile, he waited to see Peace reaction but the only thing Peace did is to grin "12 tarros... 12... tarros" he whispered but then he jumped at Larry and strangled the robot neck "12 tarros! I lost an Arm! and you are giving me 12 useless tarros!" He yelled

"You know that I'm a robot and you can't hurt a machine" Larry said with disappointment in his tone while Peace trying to remove his head from the rest of the body, Rita grabbed Peace shirt and ordered "Stop being a drama queen, I need to rest and you need to take your stuff so go get organized now" He nodded and entered the van where Coop waited to him with a bunch of fighting games "Street fighter?" he asked happily when Peace already was on the couch ready with the remote.

It was the middle of the night, the dexbot in junkyard area shut down "System shutting dow..." it said before falling apart, Rita noticed it from her campfire outside the safe zone and, she got to a battle station with her Candy Pirate sword, she saw Peace sleeping on the ground next to the van, she came to Peace and woke him up by whispering to him "Wake up, I need your help with the Dexbot" Peace eyes slowly opened as Rita asked him "Why are you sleeping on the ground?" The half asleep solider replied "I broke Coop favorite console so he kick me out of the hou... Behind you!" he shouted as a Darkpaper ninja kicked Rita to the van making her unconscious, Peace got 00-1 in his hand and aimed at the monster but the ninja was too quick and he kicked the gun out of Peace hand "No! I just got that" He said, he charged barehanded to the fusion and the fusion quickly moved away and Punched Peace in his nose knocking him too.

8:00 at morning - Candy Cove beach

Down the brook of Candy Cove base there was a secret base of the Darkpaper ninjas clan, a big black tent that four ninjas guarding it, inside of the tent Peace and Rita were tied up in two chairs next to each other "Wow, I impressed that they know how to tie" Peace grinned, but stopped when one of the ninjas came over here with Rita Candy Pirate sword and threatened to cut his head off.

"Hey that was a gift from my father"

"Thanks for the support,he going to cut my head off if you didn't noticed"

"Hey it isn't my fault they want your head so badly"

"Someone here got up on the wrong foot.."

"Do you want my foot in your mouth?" she said angrily, &the ninja became more angry and charged the weapon to Peace head, Peace closed his eyes from fear but the ninja stopped, the ninjas ran into the room, there was a firing sound, Mike with another person with red jacket and blue jeans and a bag full with weapon came to the tent and started firing everywhere "Hey Peace it's me Admiral Flashdodger" Admiral said while he was shooting the fusions without success, Peace realized who that was, a close friend of him

"Hey Adam! What up man I didn't hear from you in the past months!"

"I worked on your new hand with guys around the world"

"Thanks man, but can you untie me now?

Admiral untied him and Rita as one of the ninjas charged at Peace with Rita sword but immediately was blown away by a shoutgun that was fired by Mike, the fusion exploded to fusion matter that cover the entire tent but not our heroes because Admiral put out his Blossom Nano who gave them shield, the rest of the clan disappeared

"I went to sleep in my old place at the castle and in the morning I found Admiral there looking for you so I said to him everything and we went to Coop and Larry, the two of you were gone so we called Jackie Khones and we found you here" he said while all of their weapons were organized by Admiral "And all these beautiful, shiny weapons?" Rita asked while holding all of the swords she can hold with her hands "This from the group I worked with them on the hand" Admiral said

"Here you're 00-1" Mike gave the weapon to Peace who was excited to see it, then suddenly the ground stated to shake, the tent fell down on their heads, when they got out the tent a massive group of Candy Buccaneers came from nowhere and surrounded the group as the four ninjas were gone.

"Load-up everybody" Rita shouted, the fusion charged at the team and the battle began, Peace shot three fusions in a row with a blue energy blast from 00-1 while Rita got into a close combat and cut off a Candy Buccaneer's hand, she jumped on his head and threw her weapon on the head of the next monster.

Mike took every weapon he can hold by hand from the smallest to the biggest and began destroying the entire area, Admiral got his Larry3000 as a heal Nano and his pistol when a barrel Bashers arrived at the area as an exploding fusion matter bombs charging at them, he shot them one by one, Peace joined him at the firing "We should do more missions together" he shouted at him, before he could reply to him they heard a cannon firing at them, quickly the two ran away, letting the cannon bullet to hit the fusion "Arrrr! Great shot" a voice of a pirate was heard in the background, the voice was of Stickybeard who fired the cannon

"Arrrrrrrrrrrr kill the fusions my trusting pirates and bring me the girl" Stickybeard ordered the Candy Pirates on the hill facing north to the beach which they loaded canons ready to fire, all of the fusions looked at them at battle station and completely ignoring the heroes

"We need to run now" Rita whispered to the group, they run to the river near by with all of their weapons "Why are we running? Stickybeard is great, my favorite villain..." Rita caught his lips "Listen it's my adoptive father up there and we had some disagreement about my life so if you won't swim I'll throw you to the the massive fight that happens behind us" Peace nodded, he jumped to the water while saying to Mike "She is his daughter? I really need to hear about that story" he said amazed from what he just heard.

11:00 Goat junkyard

"Goodbye guys, I won't miss you Larry"

"Don't worry I won't miss you too" The two hugged, Peace walked outside the safe-zone, he saw a Junkasaurus Wreck looking at him from a far distance, he didn't do anything just looked at him and follow him with his eyes, Peace got into Mike's car as the rest waited for him "Next stop - Sector V! our lab is there and we need to do some experiments on the arm" Admiral said and Mike continued "Also I can find help with the diary" Peace nodded and they started driving, the fusion still looked at him.


	10. Chapter 10

On a dark night in the middle of the sea a young cabin boy that was being named Stickybeard because he was the only pirate who ate candies at the ship was sweeping the wooden ship he lived in, suddenly a lightning hit the Island next to him which made the cabin boy drop his broom to the sea and the captain noticed that as he got out his room , he was furious from Stickybeard mistake and the cabin boy knew it from his walking which made loud noises every time they set foot on the wooden ground "Sorry Sir it won't happen again" Stickybeard claimed with a frightened voice but it didn't matter to the captain who pushed him to the edge of the ship "You have been ruining everything,you're should be a shame for being a pirate, you and your stupid candies need to leave!" he shouted at him. the cabin boy jumped from fear while shouting "It just a broom!" he got into the water and tried to swim away but he couldn't swim he was too weak and then he saw a barrel next to him and got into the barrel and passed out.

After a long time the barrel got itself to Orchid Bay, first Stickybeard noticed his too much grown brown beard was a thing which made him realize it been more time than a couple of days , he got out the barrel and tried to go to the ship dock next to the beach but his leg couldn't move because it had stuck in the barrel when a fancy man with a dark suit and gray organized hair came to him "You okay?" he asked worried about Stickybeard situation and the pirate didn't knew how to answer and the man understood that "Come on my ship, dinner almost ready and you look very hungry" the two smiled at each other and then the man grabbed the crippled Stickybeard and helped him walk to the white big cruise ship near the dock

The two sat on high bar chairs next to each other , Stickybeard ate everything he saw so quickly, the rice he finished without blinking, the meat was gone by the matter of second and he drank all the lemonade he could find "I never ate like that in ages" he said when the fancy man continued "Eat as much as you want but don't touch the milk at the fridge is for my daughter " he pointed at a one year old baby who was playing with a Samurai Jack action figure "Cute, what's her name?" Stickybeard asked with a full mouth "Rita, but we call her marshmallow because it's the first candy she wanted to eat" suddenly the man phone's rang "I need to go now to the deck, make yourself at home" he quickly disappeared

Stickybeard was bored, he tried to walk around to remove the pain from his leg when he saw the one years old Rita trying to take a red lollipop from a glass jar, he came to help her and gave her the lollipop and took one for him but suddenly a gun shot was heard , the baby started crying as more loud gun shots were noticeable, Stickybeard feared something went wrong with the man who helped him and he was right, the Grim Reaper came to the boat with the white ghost of the man "Take care of his daughter " the Grim Reaper said with a sad voice and as he held the man and the two went down to the underworld.

15 years later- on the Sweet Revenge in the middle of the sea

Stickybeard wasn't the young cabin boy anymore he was the leader of the candy pirates and the owner of the Sweet Revenge, Rita got out her private room to the front of the ship where Stickybeard sat on chair while eating delicious candies without stopping "Dad I want to talk with you about something" she said

"What my sweet child?"

"Well... (she took a deep breath) I've been training all my life, I'm the best here with swords and taking candies from the KND in the last few years and you never let me go to my own adventure, I want to see the world" she said while Stickybeard moaned

"You should stick with me and the candy pirate, I am your father I can't just let you go" Rita heard this excuse a dozen times before "Even the kids next door never stopped with their adventure and I want the opportunity to see the world"

Suddenly the two heard a scream and before they could react Grim and Billy showed up next to a candy pirate who was laying on the ground "diabetes" Grim said for explaining the reason the candy pirate died ,Rita pulled out her sword to the talking skeleton "There no need to battle right now Rita" the Grim Reaper said when Rita pulled down her sword

"How you know my name? Father! how does he knows my name?" Rita shouted when Grim looked confused "Father? he is not your father, your father in the underworld " he said when Stickybeard came, he understood what happened between the two and quickly ordered the Grim Reaper to get out the ship "Go out my ship and take the big nose kid who eating my candies and th..."

"He's right?" Rita asked with tears in her eyes and Stickybeard nodded with a sad look in his face "Lollipops!" Billy shouted happily from a distance and Grim and him teleported from there.

In the evening Rita got to a boat with only here Candy Pirate Sword "Please, my child don't go " Stickbeard tried to grab her but he couldn't reach her "Don't touch me! Grim talked with me about everything and gave me direction to my parents grave and allies who can help me " Flapjack and K'nuckles showed up next to Rita on Bubbie "Hello friend" the happy boy said as Bubbie swallowed the boat "I'm going to an adventure and you not going to stop me" she said and gone to Bubbie mouth, leaving all her old life behind her she didn't looked back to see the crying Candy Pirate Captain .

The current year of the story -

"And that's what happened between me and my adoptive father, afterward the Fusions attacked and I started working as a bodyguard" Rita said, she Blossom Mike and Peace were camping on Sector V tree house "Wow that's horrible, you know who killed your parents?" Blossom asked "No but I'll find who and why and that guy will pay for it"


	11. Chapter 11

The two were outside the house at the door, it looked like any normal house you could find in the Suburbs but it wasn't a regular home, Shala opened the door and the two walked into the madness , the house was filled with computers all over the base with big wires which covered the walls , a typing sound was heard "That's my friend, come meet him" Shala said happily as the two got to the kitchen the typing sound was louder "I'm getting a pepsi, he's in the other room to the left side " Shala guided Peace as Peace nodded and walked away from him

Peace got to a different room with more computers and a teen typing on a very old Dexlab computer "Please lie down on the bed" he said as Peace did as he was told, Peace recognized this hospital bed "Why does this bed feel familiar?" he asked himself and the  
scientist next to him "You've been stuck on this bed in the past month" Nano Megas came to the room with a glass of water "Thanks little one" he thanked the Nano and got to Peace revealing his black hair, brown eyes and small goggles "I am the one who created your arm, you came to me almost dead for eternity when your blood mixed with the fusion blood and you'll be  
interested to know that we figures out what the candy box power was" Peace was thrilled "What?" he shouted

"Magic, they wanted to take Goat Junkyard by giving all the fusions extra power and taking Megas XLR with them" Nano Megas looked shocked an expression that made the two laugh "Haha, but something went wrong and the fusions started to go crazy and you lost an arm" afterward the teen connected the computer to the robotic arm "Who should I thank for this improvement ?" Peace asked in the most clever word to show honor for him "I won't give my name for the sake of my mission"

"His name is Lord Gamer" Shala shouted from the kitchen "Don't listen to him" Lord Gamer replied "Sorry but it's already stuck in my mind" Peace stated , suddenly a knock sound was heard all over the house "Nano Megas go check it" Lord ordered him "What is your mission?" Peace dared to ask "My parents got captured in the Darklands, I figured it out with My father's Nano who's opening the door right now" he said with a desperate voice "Why don't you go find them ?" Peace asked in suspicion "Dexter wouldn't let me go, he said I was to important" Shala got to the room with 3 sandwiches and 3 pepsi's "Also Computress said that he needs to learn how to hold a gun first" he grinned as Lord looked at him in anger but then smiled "You know that your pepsi is from last month " he grinned as Shala spit the drink from his mouth "Calm down guys" Peace tried to settle the two guys when they heard "Hello?" Shala and Lord left the room leaving Peace and the computer alone.

After a moment Rita, Mike, Admiral, Cole, Shala, Lord and Nano Megas came to the room with ice cream in their hands "What... up...dude?" Mike said while eating his Chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream "Where have you been?" Peace shouted in anger when Rita wanted to reply but she was busy eating "A ice cream truck came to Pokey Oaks South so... we... bought some "  
She stopped eating and continued "What you have done until now?" she asked as Peace who still was attached to the machine "fought a ninja, almost got killed by a ninja, met Shala, met Lord and that's it"

"So what we need to do now" Lord Gamer started to talk "We need more tests with the hand"  
"In the mean time Number Two will find us the guy who sold me the journal" Rita continued  
"But we need to take those Darkpaper Ninjas down, they want to kill you Peace" Mike said worried  
"Okay Team Peace vs Team Ninjas, who's in?" Peace announced and everyone nodded

Adam sat on his wooden chair and opened the camera "Hello watchers! you might ask where I've been this entire time and my answer to you is that I'm building something better than an arm, but I won't tell you now!" he grinned to himself in the lonely tower of him, his floor was filled in strange orange fusion matter in, the kind you see in halloween when the moon is blocking Plant Fusion , Adam got up from the chair and started walking on the fusion matter floor , the floor started shaking but Adam stayed calm , he knew what he was doing "A fusion army of my own" he said to himself and the viewers when a orange Fusion T.O.M raised from the ground.


	12. Chapter 12

It was a warm afternoon, there wasn't any clouds in Sector V's blue sky but it wasn't so noticeable for Mike who was walking into Pokey Oaks South ski-lodge near the old house of Professor Utonium and the Powerpuff girls, he was holding a strange business suitcase in his left hand and a Custard Buster in his right hand ready to shoot. he had an angry look on his face, he stood outside the wooden door and knocked on the door expecting to get in the house but the window next to him opened and a black hand stretched out the window "Got the tarros?" a grown man's voice was heard, a familiar man voice that Mike had history with and after a moment of realizing who was behind the window in the dark Mike asked "Father?" a sigh was heard "You got me" Father turned on the lights , Father was the biggest threat to the KND before the fusion war, after the heroes and villains collided he started to work on his evil plans unnoticeable "You didn't expect to see one of your bosses?" He questioned Mike but didn't wait for his answer "Come inside" he said.

Mike came inside to see the delightful children pointing the same gun at him "Hello Mike, give us the tarros first and then you'll see daddy" They all said at the same time, Mike dropped the business suitcase "30,000 tarros, here you go" he quickly got to the kitchen where Father waited for him "So what is the thing you needed someone in the crime business to help you?" Father asked , Mike gave him Rita's book from his backpack and started to explain "I need to find who wrote this journal" Father was confused, he raised his eyebrow "I heard you teamed up with the crazy cyborg kid , he used to steal pieces from my children's birthday cake and threw it at my window" he complained and then took a long gulp from his coffee "If we can keep it a secret I need the writer of this book to myself and my own business so yes I teamed up with the stupid cyborg and Sticky Beard's daughter so the two make my job easier , can you just check this book already?!" he was furious, finally after he said his real motivation he calmed down and relaxed while the amazed Father took the journal and started reading the book "Okay let's see this..."he immediately closed the book and threw it at Mike , Mike caught the book with his left hand while the right hand held his Custard Buster, he tried to shoot Father but a fireball was thrown at him, causing him to drop the gun.

"You need someone who understands Magic, this book is enchanted and only a powerful wizard can track the creator" he said,

again Mike was shocked from his quick reaction "How do you know this stuff?"he questioned the shadowy man

"It's literally written on the first page... get out of my house" he said with disappointment in his tone and a little anger too, Mike furiously put the journal in his backpack and left the room, he opened his NanoCom completely ignoring the delightful children waving to him goodbye in a creepy manner, they like to tease him but he still didn't noticed them and got to his own business "Search for someone who is a powerful sorcerer, peace out"

Peace,Rita and the rest were at the Sector V treehouse "Okay guys Mike said we need to search for someone who can do magical stuff" Cole Deathblade told everybody, most of the scientists didn't know where to start in this huge world that's full of different characters it could take them ages to find a magician "I have an idea" Peace said in disinterest while laying on the green soft grass as everyone looked at him, waiting for him to explain his answer "Oh now?... Okay" he got up and started breakdancing , everyone looked at him, they were confused and little embarrassed for him and he noticed their facial expression "Go for a walk or something and return later" he commanded them and they left him alone

3 hours later- evening

Rita came back to Sector V just to find out an event that made her shocked, Sector V was full of people that couldn't stop dancing, Ben Tennyson and his friends Kevin and Gwen were in Hero Square, some imaginary friends like Coco and Bloo were there too, except Wilt who disappeared after his talk with Peace a long time ago, even Numbers 1-5 were partying at their treehouse "Ready for another song?!" Sunny Bridges voice distracted her , he was with his students "Maybe I will stay for one song" she thought to herself and went near the stage when she noticed Shala and Cole were looking at her and waving their hands and then coming to her "Where's Peace?!" Shala yelled, he couldn't stand the loud music "And Mike?" Cole continued and in the moment Rita realized where Peace is and she ran to the treehouse to see whether she is right or wrong, she was right Peace still was breakdancing at the same place they left him, he was tired and sweaty so Rita grabbed him and put him against the wall "See...my...plan... succeeded...wow! now a nap of 30 hours and I'm ready to fin...d...the gu..."He fainted in the treehouse, leaving Rita and the others to do all the work "Shala and Cole get Peace back to the house and find the other half of the team, I am going to the stage" she ordered them and the two nodded and tried to grab him but they failed to lift him up by arms, Cole looked aside and saw a KND Hoverboard on the floor, he knew what to do and grabbed it "Put Peace on this hoverboard" he whispered to Shala and the two jumped from Sector V with Peace on their hoverboard to their base roof next to Lord Gamer who didn't looked surprised "You guys can do better" he said and then drank his Pepsi.

Rita was near stage "See you after our break!" Sunny yelled to the audience and then left the stage, he noticed Rita waiting for him "A fan?" he asked with a charming voice, Rita was a fan of his music during the time outside of her father's ship "Yes, but I'm here for a request" she said with shyness in her voice and then whispered to Sunny her plan, Sunny raised his eyebrow.

Sunny Stood on Stage "Before we sing the next song I need a magician to go next to the stage to my friend Rita Marshmallow and help her with a mysterious job, whoever helps her will get payment and a sweet Mission Cap hat!" two people went near the stage, Rita wanted to welcome them but when she got a clear look at them she was shocked "No..." one of the two charged a ball of green goo and threw it on Rita without everyone noticing, she fell on the ground unconscious and the other guy made her body disappear, the two were in full Candy Pirate suits.

One guy who was standing on the hill next to them saw everything, he wore a full black suit and his hair was gray, he put his sunglasses on even though it was dark and immediately disappeared.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Sector V was full of garbage, from the Pepsi bottles to the highly dangerous fusion toxic goo that melted through the ground, only one KND agent cleaned the mess up with a broom, he whispered to himself "Do you know where Admiral Flashdodger's house is?" A figure voice interrupted his work "Oh sure the house with the big antenna on the top" he answered, the KND agent looked tired from all the work, still there were a ton of garbage, the figure noticed that "Let me help you"A strange purple material appeared from his hand , he recited a spell and all of the garbage disappeared, the KND agent couldn't believe his eyes "Who are you?" He asked but the figure already disappeared.

Inside the base everyone was asleep, Shala slept on the KND Hoverboard, Mike slept on the couch and Peace slept on the floor.  
A knocking sound was heard, then a loud knock followed, afterward even a louder knock was heard. In the end Cole the one with the black scientist lab coat opened the door "You searched for a sorcerer?" Peace woke up immediately getting up from the floor "Yes yes yes, Mike wake up" He put his robotic hand against Mike's face to wake him up " Stop it" He said half asleep, the two were really tired "Do you know where Rita is?" Peace asked Mike, he shook his head while saying "No idea" The figure interrupted them "I know where she is"

A few minutes later-  
"Rita was taken by the Candy Pirates?!"Peace was angry and scared at the same time,he knew that Rita's relationship with her father wasn't the greatest, he was afraid that something bad will happen to her and naturally he didn't want to lose her, after all she's one of his closest friends and ally on the battlefield "We are going to rescue her now!" Peace exclaimed, the rest nodded but with a little shock in their look, it was the first time Peace behaved in a very mature way, and his voice was low than usual "We need a plan" Lord claimed, he and the rest of the team entered the room, they heard everything from far away "Who should we thank for this information first and then we must plan a combat plan" Mike said out of nowhere, everyone looked at the figure with the gray hair and black suit "My name is Zues,I was trained by Hex when I was younger"  
"You'll help us with find my family?" Peace asked in a little rude voice but Zues didn't care, he understood the pressure that was on the group "Yes, but first how do we save Rita?"  
"I got a plan" Cole said, he gathered everyone together and whispered the plan

Later that day-

It took them 3 hours to get organized for the battle, Zues shape shifted into a Terminator-style man and made a magical shotgun out of the purple energy "Wow" Peace was impressed by what he saw "You should teach me how to do that" He continued to speak, but Mike came into the tent that they were in "They've started eating"  
The three got outside, they were next to the Candy Pirates camp, a ton of Nanos from Nano Larry3000 to Nano Drew Saturday were spying on the Candy pirates "Lord's little helpers come in handy, don't they?"He grinned, the three got to the hill where the rest of the group were standing "Okay team, we go out there quietly taking every pirate we see...  
"Hey !" Peace shouted at Stickybeard, everyone face-palmed "What do you want kid? There's not any missions today go home" He wanted to take another shot from his cup but it exploded in his face, Peace shot it with his 00-1 "Where's my bodyguard?" He said angrily, Stickybeard didn't have an answer for him, he was a little confused with the question "You won't talk? Okay, you might hate this phrase but..." He waited 3 seconds, just for the feel of it "Battlestations!" They charged at the pirates.

All of the Candy Pirates pulled out their Candy Pirate Swords, the battle has started. Mike hit two pirates with his Chocolate Stick Sword at the same time, Admiral and Lord led an army of Nanos and when every enemy tried to attack them they went flying into the air by the Nanos which grabbed them by the shirts "When will you take matters into your own hands and fight?" Admiral questioned Lord , before Lord answered Stickybeard screamed loudly, He and Peace fought one on one, Peace was in a Captain America suit which was made by Zues, 00-1 was flying all over the battlefield like Captain America's shield, he hit someone in the knee, then hit someone else in the head, the third dodged the gun from hitting him but Peace noticed that, he pushed a button on his finger and a bullet was shot from the gun, the Candy pirate flew and hit Stickbeard, Peace caught the gun and then pointed it at him "Where's Rita?"

"What does a freak like you have to do with my daughter?"Stickybeard asked in confusion "I am his bodyguard" Rita's voice was heard behind them "It's not what you think" The pirate and the cyborg said at the same time, Sugarnose and Licorice Lips were behind here "We captured her last night but she escaped..."  
"Beat them" Rita corrected Sugarnose, everyone stopped fighting, Stickybeard's crew got to the right side of the battlefield and the rest got to the left side "Root, please return to my crew, I'll do everything you want me to do!" He begged, before Rita could answer him Peace reacted to his comment, mostly for one reason "Root?! I am totally calling you like that for the rest of life" He joked.

"First off you ordered those idiots to capture me, you made me fight the KND when I was their age, I worked and trained all my life without any awareness of my REAL parents , and now I have real friends! and they're great and helpful"  
"Oh stop" Peace said in a sarcastic and flattered voice, Rita stood next to Peace, she could hear him whispering to himself "Please don't let it be a if I can't have her, no one can! situation" He repeated the saying a few times "If I can't have you, No one can!" Stickybeard shouted and raised his sword, all of the Candy pirates did the same "Run!" Rita shouted and the group climbed the hill and ran away from the angry pirates "To my car!" Mike shouted and everyone jumped into the car "Time to use my shotgun"  
Zues declared "Wait do you mean you haven't used it in the fight at all?" Peace shouted angrily

"3..."  
"Wait why is Arnold Schwarzenegger here?" Rita asked  
"2..."  
"Mike start the engine!" Shala and Cole shouted at him  
"1..." The engine started, Zues' Shotgun shot one small purple bullet to the ground next to the Candy pirates.  
When it hit there was a massive explosion, fortunately the candy pirates that were wounded didn't take massive damage to their bones.

The group were in Mike's car, they were driving to Pokey Oaks, they were talking to each other,laughing, and arguing. Behind them were seven Darkpaper Ninjas and their leader the Darkpaper Warlord, he and four more ninjas got away, there were three left behind, those three were the ninjas who failed at their mission and lost two of their friends in battle, one got shot by Mike and the second one got taken down by Peace and Shala .  
They've noticed someone behind them, Fusion Agent Six was the guy, his face was half orange and half green "You're going to Adam" He said and pulled a orange Fusion Sword.


	14. Chapter 14

Base: a room full of computers, old and new; some on the floor and some attached to the wall. Peace sat on a white hospital bed in the middle of the room. "Are we done yet?" he asked. To Peace's left was where a majority of computers were. All of them showed numbers, words, or stats. Peace's bionic hand was attached to one of the computers, and Lord was typing at a computer. To his right, Peace held Rita's journal while Zues whispered a spell. This side of the room was filled in a purple glowing smoke. "Are we done yet?!" he questioned again in fury. Lord got up from his chair and removed all of the wires at once. "Here you go. A new nanocom with Skype, list of weapons, and Angry Monkeys between flights have been installed." Zues interrupted their conversation. "Please get out the room. We're starting the ceremony now," Lord accepted and got out of the room, just as Gwen Tennyson and a girl entered. The girl's freckles were made unnoticeable in the dimmed lighting, and in her right hand was a katana. "Zues, I heard that you're going to cast a location spell. It's a very old and hard spell to do. You sure you'll be able to cast it?" Gwen asked Zues. They looked at each other. From their looks, it was easy to tell that they'd had a history together. "Don't judge what I can and can't do." They had a bad history.

A couple seconds later, the girl with the freckles approached Peace. She was looking happy, and it made Peace a little nervous from the way she was looking. "Can I ask you a question?" It came as a surprise for Peace. He wanted to avoid the conversation, but the rest had already moved to the left corner of the room to argue, so he nodded. "My name is Raquel Fatima Fabiola Velázquez. I have been following a clan of Darkpaper Ninjas before I got here. Flying Mandroids informed me that five of them are heading to this house to kill you."  
"I'm flattered," Peace said sarcastically. Raquel showed him her katana. "Advice. I need them, and you have them. How can I beat them?" Without thinking or even blinking, he opened Rita's book that was already in his hand. "Let's see, let's see, let's see... here! The page about fusion ninjas," he mumbled to himself. "For an absolute victory, the head needs to be sliced, put in an oven for 20-25 minutes on maximum heat, and watch it explode," he joked with Raquel. She was already at the door. "Thanks. I got it. I'll give you a piece of that fusion cake," she joked too. Peace grinned.

Gwen and Zues returned to Peace. Zues returned to whisper the spell and Gwen explained everything to Peace. "Believe it or not, Zues and I used to be enemies when the Plumbers chased Hex." Peace raised an eyebrow in confusion; what did this have to do with him? "So she will protect the door while we cast the spell," Zues explained. In that moment, Rita and Mike entered the room. "Not without us," they both said at the same time. Gwen stepped out of the room and the ceremony began.

Outside the base, it was dark, and a blue light came out of the windows. Raquel turned right and looked at Cole. He was at the right side next to Shala, who sat back to the wall and was drinking Pepsi. To the left side, Admiral and Lord were holding two Luxury Rifles. Behind them was a huge number of nanos controlled the area. "Everyone's ready," Shala shouted. No one answered, not from fear or disagreement, but because they all noticed something he didn't.

In front of Raquel stood a Darkpaper Warlord, with a small army of Darkpaper Ninjas standing on either side of him. "You've been one of my deadliest enemies, but not for long." She pulled her katana out. The fusion ninjas charged at the soldiers. Shala had an Astral Spreader and his trusty Feedback nano. The nano charged the gun for an electric shot, and that worked. The ninja couldn't escape the electric shock from the gun, so he turned into fusion matter. Cole, on the other hand, chose to handle this battle in a much more scientific way. He stood there, letting the ninja charge at him and make an attempt to cut him down. Right as the blade passed through his body, he turned out to be a hologram. The real Cole was behind the fusion. In his hand was a test tube with a red goo inside it, and he threw it on the ninja.

The ninja dodged the test tube, but it exploded in his face. The furion fell and turned into fusion matter. Cole smiled at his victory. "Right-side is covered. Remember: be unpredictable!" he ordered in the nanocom to the rest. To the left side, Admiral and Lord both shot without stopping. The fusions took cover behind large rocks. Lord's Megas nano sneaked up on them and crushed their hands with his foot. Lord and Admiral high fived each other and then the nano.

But it wasn't too great for our main battle. The Warlord's large sword was stronger than Raquel's katana, but she kept fighting. Usually Raquel would be able to hold her own with her fear, but the only useful thing to her now was the base. With that in mind, she ran inside and found herself in the main kitchen. She took knifes with her and a bit of salt, just as the fusion came inside.

She threw the salt at the fusion's face, making his eyes burn. She threw the knives to his chest, watching them hit the fusion core (the heart). She charged at him with her katana to finish him, but suddenly a blast was heard. The wall was demolished and Peace flew to the other side of the room. The Warlord took advantage of the distraction. He raised his sword and cut Raquel's leg, watching her fall to the ground. Purple smoke appeared from his left, and Human Hand 00-1 flew from the room to his robotic hand. The blue energy was fired at the fusion, hitting the Warlord in the center and causing the massive monster to explode into matter. Peace and the base around him collapsed, listening to the silence envelope his surroundings.

The Next Day –  
"Gwen took the girl to Dexlabs. Now for your little curse," Zues told Peace. Everyone sat next to the destroyed base. "The spell analyzes the magical aspect of every marital in the world. We were going to use it to see the past owners of the journal, but while you held the journal the spell found a bit of magic in you! And now that you've got full control of magic, you can spawn an army, turn into someone else or even fly. You can do that, but there's a cost." Peace's smile morphed into a scared face. "Magic comes with a price. The powers are slowly killing you, though it's still unknown why."  
"OUAT reference everyone?" Mike commented. Peace didn't care. "Thanks for the information, Zues, but I need a moment." Peace quickly disappeared, teleporting to the top of the treehouse. "Call Adam, business," he said to the nanocom. He waited a couple of seconds. "Hello?" Adam questioned in greeting. "My name is Peace. You sold a journal to my friend Rita. I want to meet you and discuss about how you got that book."  
Adam smiled. He was in a strange, dark place. "Ohh that journal! I remember now. Come and find me at Nowhere, I have a bunker there," he lied. Peace accepted "Okay, me and my team will go there soon."  
The two ended the call. Fusion Agent Six entered Adam's room with three Darkpaper Ninjas, their eyes colored orange.

Peace returned to the rest of the group. They were all in different cars. Lord, Cole and Admiral sat in one car, and Rita, Mike and Shala sat in the other car. "We decided that we'll give you some time alone," Lord explained. "Me and the others will try to find a cure," Shala added. The atmosphere was heavy in sadness, but Peace was the only one who didn't feel it. Instead, he was smiling his friendly smile. "Thanks, but after the next three months everybody has to go to Nowhere!"  
They all nodded and the group drove away, expect for Zues. He stayed there to train Peace. "I've talked with Gwen. She wanted to give you that girl's nanocom information. After she recovers, she'll thank you for finishing the Warlord." He gave Peace a paper with the girl's number. Peace put it into his pocket. "Our world's full of differences. It can be found in places, people, powers and personalities." Zues didn't understand why Peace was monologuing, but he didn't stop him. Something deep inside told him to let Peace have his moment. "A nice girl got injured because of me, and we're going to make sure this never happens again!" He grabbed Zues by his shirt. "I am going to train like there's no tomorrow! And you're going to help me!" Zues nodded in agreement. Peace ran to a car that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Let's do it!"


	15. Chapter 15

It's night, not a lot of stars in the dark sky of Area 51.1, the two houses were the only source of noticeable source of light. Rita held an orange flashlight in her hand, the boy and the girl that almost killed each other before we re following her. The girl became a bit moody, she sighed, "Listen lady it's very late so I'll leave you and Mr. annoying here to search for your group" She started walking back to her house, "Hey!" Rita shouted, the girl turned back, she Folded her hands angrily, clearly annoyed. Rita herself was tired from searching, she noticed that the rest were too "... OK, we'll stop for now but the two of you need to explain why there's houses in the middle of Nowhere, You scared your neighbors" The two nodded, and the group returned to the blue houses.

Inside the blue house-

The three sat around a round table, Rita held a cup of tea in her hand, the boy and the girl were screaming at each other, Rita took a sip from her tea. "No... you understand!" The boy started projecting his anger "I was the first to start with -Make Nowhere great again- project!, the same project you need to thank for giving you a house and a place for live!" The girl got really angry, she balled up her fists, ready to punch the boy "Excuse me Kishimu? Thank the company that put me in the middle of nowhere to start making this place somehow populated, but who wants to live here!? With all of the military bases and the monsters roaming the area we were the only two people who fell into their trick" Tears were in her eyes. She kicked the table furiously, the boy looked depressed "I know, I know! We just don't have other optionss" Small tears came out of his eyes too "But the company left the project when the war started, and only gave us lights that will frighten the monsters! And even that isn't doing the job!" He whined. Rita took a last sip from her tea, "Okay, I might have a solution for you, some rare stones are under these properties that you will cost a lot of money, you can get out of this place" The two looked confused but happy, but before they could reply, someone knocked loudly on their door.

"Were you expecting someone?" Rita whispered to the girl "No" She whispered back, the boy called his Courage nano "Go see who that is boy" the nano flew to the second floor and looked out the window and screamed as the door was kicked down, three orange Darkpaper-ninjas were there, ready to brawl.

Rita pulled out the sword and charged into one of the ninjas, who quickly dodged it and grabbed her by the hand. The girl quickly shot his arm with a Lemon Pop Gun. One of the ninjas kicked her hand, causing the gun to fall and the girl's hand to be filled with fusion matter. "Ewww, get it off, get it off" She shook her hand to get rid of it, but without success "Hold on Karyn" He pulled out a baseball bat, Karyn quickly understood he's going to use the baseball bat on her hand so she quickly ran from him, the boy hit the fusion instead "Are you crazy?" She asked him, Rita charged at another one of the ninjas. It blocked her sword with both hands so she kicked its right leg in, the moment it tried to recover she shoved the sword right into the fusions head. Karyn went to the sink and tried to wash the fusion matter off, she opened the faucet for water to wash off the fusion matter. "This is normal?! I mean in the fusion kind of way?!" She has screamed for the rest to hear, but not before she tried to kick one of the Darkpaper Ninjas to death. The boy came to help her, he used a baseball bat to smash the ninja, again and again he aimed for his head "When...Did...I... Buy... This... Baseball bat?!" He smashed the Ninja's head in. The last Ninja stood in place, all of his allies were dead. Karyn's arm returned to normal, the three charged at him. "Wait!" The fusion shouted in pain, emotional pain.

"I was promised glory, fame, a throne, a wife..." Everyone looked confused at each other, what kind of fusion was he and why can he talk like a regular person. Questions ran through the humans mind. "If shall I lose, let me redeem myself... by sneaking away from this ugly place!" He yelled in a cringe worthy way "Smooooooke bombs!" He shouted happily, in seconds the all place was filled with dark smoke, the Darkpaper Ninja got away, and the three had to go outside to breath properly, but when they got outside, someone was waiting for them, Adam.

In a deep cave, the sound of the caves stalactite's water drops were heard from a distance, revealing an enormous lair underground. Mike sat on a rock. he looked down at the floor. He had scratches on his arms, his hair was wet, it covered both of Mikes eyes. "Wake up..." He whispered to the nothingness. he felt powerless and wanted to just let everything go away, but he had to try again.

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up..." He whispered again and again. Is there any hope for me? He wondered. He couldn't take it anymore "WAKE UP!" He screamed furiously. Manly tears came out of his eyes. Is there any hope for our Urban Ranger? A couple of small rocks started rolling far behind him. He heard a weak voice in the background."Oh boy, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Mike became fully aware from his surrounding, he stood up, revealing a limp in his left leg. He walked over to the sound, using his Chocolate Stick melee weapon as a walking cane. "Just a moment." He said.

He spotted a shoe and he knew that it was Peace's, he started removing rocks, some big and some small, until a human hand reached up to him. "Gah!" Mike screamed. "What happened?" Peace wanted to know, he tried to stand up but he couldn't, his robotic hand 00-1 was stuck under a huge rock Mike had troubles lifting. "All I know is that on our way to find out about the lights and the gems, we somehow fell underground. I barley remember anything else." Mike answered to Peace. He finally moved the huge rock, revealing a crashed arm of our beloved cyborg. Mike looked shocked, but Peace looked more annoyed than disappointed. "Oh man, now I gotta ask Shala to rebuild it." Mike helped him stand up. Mike was confused from what Peace said. "Why Shala?" He asked "He told me he was the one who built my arm - "

"Cole told him he was Dexter's guy and he just collected resources." Mike answered, the two found themselves helping each other walking for a couple of minutes, and they reached the end of the room.

Peace looked through a hole in his robotic arm. He was amazed on how much wires were in his arm. Suddenly a ton of the wires collapsed on the ground "Oops." Peace whispered. Mike got really, really, angry. "Are you kidding me?!" Mike kept yelling and yelling but Peace could not notice him because of a huge shadow behind him coming from the next room. The lights around the shadow were dark red lights. He shut Mike's mouth with his human hand.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh." Peace whispered,Mike looked behind to see an angry Fusion Kevin Levin. He panted heavily. Mike didn't move, he believed that if he doesn't move the huge monster won't attack. But this is a fusion we are talking about... Fusion Kevin grabbed Mike with his claw and tossed him to the wall behind them. Then Mike tried to charge at him with his Chocolate Stick weapon, he hit the Fusion's head, knocking the fusion back a bit. Fusion Kevin was even more angry after that hit, but suddenly Peace jumped on his back, he held the broken robotic arm with his human arm around the beast's neck and started strangling him.

"I have a pistol in my backpack, go find it!" He commanded Mike. Mike quickly ran to where Peace was when he woke up and Mike searched for the pistol. The beast started shouting in pain and anger, and green lasers came out of his eye, hitting the ceiling and making a few rocks fall on Peace's head "Hurry maybe?!" He shouted to Mike, Mike thought to himself NOW is the time now to betray Peace, but then realized that he will get outside this cave without any help.

He found the gun, a Planecaster, he shot the beast four times, they all hit his chest, and Fusion Kevin fell on the ground. Fusion matter came out of its chest, he gave a deafening scream, Peace and Mike covered their ears. They noticed the ceiling slowly collapsing, the two ran to the next room, the fusion grabbed Mike's leg, without any thinking he stuck the Chocolate Stick weapon in Fusion Kevin's arm, and he let go of Mike. The room started collapsing on the fusion, and our heroes went to the next room. Mike tried to clean some of the dust of his clothes and Peace started filling his backpack with wires and broken pieces from his arm. The red lights were brighter in this room. "I can't believe you took him down with only four shots." Peace grinned and chuckled a little. Mike, however, looked seriously angry at him.

"We could have been killed out there and you can just laugh at this? Sometimes, I can't understand you at ALL!" Mike became furious, Peace laughed "Haha... " His laugh faded slowly. "I just like to laugh, no need to be grumpy all time!" He told Mike.

The urban ranger just stopped talking, he was too tired to fight right now. "Yo Mike, come here." Peace said, the annoyed Mike came over to see what Peace wants and the two were amazed. "The crystals!" Mike was astonished, the wall was full with different sizes of the crystals, Peace reached his hand to one of the crystal, he thought to himself: Gwen says that it will take away my curse. He was hoping Mike wouldn't notice it, but sadly when Peace touched the crystal, he collapsed on the ground. "Peace? Peace? Peace!"

Before he collapsed he saw the ceiling opening up and four figures looking at him.


	16. Chapter 16

Karyn's Home. Late at night; 22:26 to be specific.

The house was still a mess from the Orangepaper Ninja's attack, and the three teens were completely exhausted and confused from the attack. Adam sat on a red armchair with Rita sitting up against him on an old green chair that matched the color scheme of her Candy Pirate uniform, Karyn and Kishimu simply stood in the background.

"So..." Adam spoke in order to break the silence, "Apparently my dad used to own this Nowhere populating project-thingy." He added a little grin after he saw the devastating and frightening looks on Karyn and Kishimu faces. He was still wary of the two, even with a mindless, orange-Fusion army of his own. "My father had a lot of different business plans in mind before the invasion. Due to his disappearance, I've decided to take his place and try to get everything to work again, even with all of the Fusions shenanigans. We had other businesses in town-"

"Town?!" Karyn shouted sarcastically, cutting off Adam's explanation, "This is a desert! The only things here are monsters, ghost, and a pink dog! We needed an entire alien civilization to attack the world just for people to notice us."

"Well at least I am here now," Adam replied in the nicest way he could, followed by an uncomfortable smile. Karyn and Kishimu still looked frustrated, but a clear look of relief was seen since there was finally help. Rita chewed on her green sunglasses, causing Adam to give her an odd look.

"What other businesses do you have in Nowhere?" Rita questioned the boy, her tone much more serious than normal.

"Well, in the last few months I have been meeting with a guy named Peace…" Adam answered. In his head, a flashback began to play out.

-

Adam's memories showed himself to be sitting with Peace sitting at Burger Frenzy on a beautiful day.

"I am so glad we were able to meet you earlier than planned," Peace said with a smile. The man would recount pass moments of the Orangepaper Ninja's spying on himself, as well as when Zeus was knocked out by Fusion Agent Six. "You should know that I'll be withholding the information about curse from my team." Adam took a bite from his burger and drank the Mr. Smoothy he bought for himself. Even insane, psycho villains couldn't resist the taste of a good ol' Mr. Smoothy.

"Eh, not much a talker, I see," Peace continued, rolling his eyes as he spoke, "Well, I need to drive to Nowhere soon, because reasons!" he joked before recounting the moments when one Orangepaper Ninjas were spying on Karyn and Kishimu, as well as Courage, Gwen and Kevin. Another moment that ran through his head was the image of another ninja sticking the crystal to the walls with a Fusion Kevin behind him. "So see ya! Got to continue the plot!" Peace would grin, triggering Adam to exchange a similar grin. He would throw his empty Mr. Smoothy bottle to the ground.

"We should meet again in Nowhere, I will have a surprise for you," Adam spoke, still grinning as he did. The two would nod in agreement before going their separate ways.

"What a lovely and harmless man," Peace thought aloud.

-

"Poor guy," Adam continue as the flashback ended. "He had been hiding from his team that the curse was still kicking inside him and just waiting for the time to end his life." Rita appeared visibly shocked at Adam's statement, dropping her glasses as he spoke. "You didn't know?" Adam asked, knowing perfectly well that Peace lied to her and Mike.

"I can't..." Rita stood up and started walking towards Kishimu, who gave her a bottle of water. Rita took a large gulp of the drink before speaking again. "Why did he lied to me? I was ready to help him no matter what..." The room would fall silent.

"He didn't want you to worry anymore," Adam began, "Listen, if you have any way of figuring out where he could be-"

"The 00-1 Signal!" the girl exclaimed, cutting Adam off and throwing her water bottle at the ground. "How could I be so stupid to not think about using this?" Everyone in the room looked extremely confused, which Rita took notice of. "A scientist named Lord built a NanoCom into Peace's arm and gave me the ability to view his coordinates in my NanoCom!" Rita explained, appearing as excited as ever. Adam would join her with a smile.

"Can I see this?" he asked. Rita nodded and threw him her NanoCom.

"Well," Kishimu began to ask, "I believe that I am speaking for both Karyn and myself here by asking; what will become of the Nowhere project? Where we are going to live?"

"Oh, I believe that in the afterlife you will have a wonderful home," Adam quickly responded.

Immediately following, Adam shot Kishimu in the leg. The bullet was actually a massive amount of hot Fusion Matter from a blaster Adam had pulled from his suit. Karyn and Rita stood overcome with terror as Kishimu screamed in pain while clutching his leg. Adam then turned to shoot Rita but Karyn's pushed herself into the line of fire, the second bullet colliding with her elbow.

"What the-!?" Rita began to scream, but another Fusion Matter bullet Adam shot after the second had struck her neck. She fell to the ground next to the kitchen wall, the Fusion Matter covering her neck. She was petrified, only being able to blink her eyelids.

Adam took her glasses from ground and sat next to her. She looked up in a mixture of horror and anger at him, but she couldn't say a word. Adam removed his black glasses, revealing his white eyes, white as the full moon.

"My father businesses weren't only building towns," Adam spat as he held Rita's chin so that the two could make eye contact. "And after doing some paper work, I found an order. Fifteen years ago an order was sent out. An order to kill a very rich man, you know, your father." Rita tried to react and punch him but she had no energy to do so. Adam put on her green glasses before placing his own black glasses onto Rita's face and releasing her chin. A funky ringtone would begin to play as Adam stood up to walk away.

"Oh, Fusion Six!" he said excitedly as he pulled out his phone before answering. "Hello! …Yeah it was easier than I thought! ...Gather three Fusions so we can grab two friends... Oh, what? I could go for some pizza later…"


	17. Chapter 17

Nowhere. Night. After Adam's visit.

A mysterious boy walked in the deserted Nowhere near Karyn's house, the cold of the night started to affect his senses, he was shivering. "Burrrr" He sighed "Go find Peace they said, it'll be easy they said, you're the best soldier for the job they said!" He mimicked Dexter and Gwen sayings. "Sure, I'll find the one guy who we used to start campfires with on Megas"

This boy's name is Thundah Jack; a genius who mostly worked around Megas in the Junkyard. He usually met up with Peace to work on Megas when Coop decides to being lazy and hangout in his van. Suddenly he felt a warm feeling at his bones, when he looked around to see the source he saw fire coming from both of Karyn's and Kishimu's houses. "Oh my!" He ran towards the houses. He looked in from the outside of Kishimu's house, which seemed empty of people so he quickly moved to the other house. He peered in through the window and saw Rita, Kishimu and Karyn lying unconscious on the floor while the fire spread all over the place. With some quick thinking, he called Dexter with his nanocom and yelled fiercely "Dexter! This is Thundah; fire in two unknown houses here in nowhere , I can see three soldiers already down; One male and two females, come quickl~" He got knocked back by the half green half orange Fusion Six, he held a torch in his right hand

"Fusions are terrible enough as it is but this… you monster!" He pulled out his pistol but Fusion Six knocked him to the ground and threw the torch into the house. Fusion Six quickly whipped his fusion sword out, ready to slice Thundah to pieces. Just as Fusion Six raised his sword, a gunshot was heard. The source of the loud noise came from Zues' shotgun. Lord was with Zues, standing right behind him. Backup Thundah thought. The bullet went right through Fusion Six's head, causing him to fall down next to Thundah.

"Get them out of the building" He said. Zues turned into a ghostly figure and floated towards the house. "We tracked your signal and followed it here," explained Lord, "there's something targeting our allies and you've seen the results". Zues managed to bring the three out of the burning building. "I was tasked here to find a guy named Peace," Thundah started, "Dexter said something about a destroyed arm or something".

"I know Peace… Zues, can you sense if Peace is here?" He asked. Zues simply replied "No"

"Help us get these three to a hospital and we'll talk with Dex about the situation, ok?"

"Sure, anything to get out of this desert"

Downtown. Adam's building.

Peace and Mike were shackled to the wall. Mike was unconscious while Peace slowly woke up to find his hand chained to a pipeline on the wall. He had to look around to find hints on where he was or what happened, after he touched the crystals. He found on the floor some used chains with a bit of rusty fusion matter on them, and he had no idea what they were or what they suppose to do. But then, he reached to take one and got the tip of one of them.

The irritating sound of metal screeching has given goose bumps to Mike who was awaken by the sound. "What are you doing? Where are we?" He said in confusion. Peace held a knife he had crafted from the chain and started cutting his shackles. "I don't know, we jumped from raiding a dungeon after we beat the boss, just to be captured by the mafia," Peace said furiously while he sawed the knife against the shackles. "How did you make a knife?" Mike asked in dismay, though Peace didn't answer at all and continued rubbing the knife.

"Hey answer me!" Mike ordered.  
"Well if you hung out with me and Rita outside missions you'd know how," Peace answered in a rude tone. He tried to change the subject, and both of them knew that.  
"Hey! Just so you know I have a sister I need to take care of so I don't care about your dates with Rita!" The two got agitated at each other to the point they couldn't really stand being in the same room with one another. "With all due respect to your sister you need to shut up if you want me to get you out of this place," Peace declared.  
"And you need to stop acting like an annoying child, we are in a war, not a children's game you piece of-" Peace's shackles were cut off, and he began thinking if he should release Mike or not, out of spite. "Stop it!"  
"I'm joking." He started cutting Mike's shackles, then sighed. "If you really want to know, when I was living outside of society I developed survival skills."  
"Wait... You went out of society?" Peace stopped sawing the shackles and sat next to Mike. "Listen... I know I have my crazy moments here and there, but it's only because I gave up-"  
"On what?" They weren't Mike's words, but Adam's.

Peace jumped back in fright, holding the knife in a fighting stance against the smiling maniac. "In this reality? On thie surface of this world we are currently battling to survive on?" He pointed his gun at the soldier, making him slowly drop his knife to the ground.

"Addie? Is that you?" Mike asked in shock. "Oh Mikey. I will enjoy seeing you die. Both of you. When the bomb explodes, of course," He laughed evilly.

In a hospital nearby Adam's place.

Kishimu and Karyn stood next to each other, both of them dressed in white robes. "So we were tricked again," Kishimu said in a sad tone. Karyn on the other hand was more angry than sad, and grabbed Kishimu with both hands "Listen to me happy face." She clearly was sarcastic at the moment as her usual, but her tone could've told that she is trying to talk sense into Kishimu. "Yes, this guy tricked us, shot us and left us to die there, but now there's one thing we should do."  
"What's that? To stick with the pirate lady?" Kishimu answered in a moderately depressed tone. "Yes. We will. Do you know why?" Karyn smiled. "Because there's one motive that got me and you to stay alive. And this my friend, the passion for revenge."  
"And how does it have to do with the pirate lady?"  
It shows Rita's room, with Rita herself on a treadmill, with a furious look in her eyes, while Lord and Jack are sitting in the background.

"Well... she is the most passionate person here that wants revenge."


	18. Chapter 18

Fuse's Throne. 3AM. earth time

The most dangerous and feared ruler of the cartoon network universe, Lord Fuse, has ordered a meeting at his throne between his generals around the Townsville battlefield "Children, I must know." The horrifying deep voice of the Lord himself was yelled at the generals:  
Fusion Gwen, Fusion Stickybeard and Fusion Demongo.  
"Of course, ruler." Fusion Stickybeard answered to the Lord while bowing "Arrrrrrrrr, we underestimated the enemy, the humans are trying to benefit from your children~~"  
"HOW SO?" Fuse bashed his hand on the ground in anger,Is it possible that the enemies are the victim here, but they're fusions! The most terrifying threat the world has ever known

Fusion Gwen could provide an answer, as in a moment she cast a spell and a green tornado spawned behind the group "Lumora Hva sha" Fusion Gwen yelled the magic spell out loud and the storming tornado had stopped, revealing Fusion Six in his full glory.

Fuse was in shock when they witnessed the abomination against their eyes. His body was split in two, the green pure side and the orange sinned side. The fusion didn't talk, he was standing in a fighting position, ready to rumble "Child, who has done that to you?" Fuse asked deeply, with sadness in his voice for the abomination he sees in front of his eyes.

Fusion Six started shouting in anger at the giant leader"I am not your child! None of us are" He calmed himself and took a step back "We are just buttons you push your little game, and I~ I chose a different game to play! One when I have power beyond any of the rest in this room and soon all of your so called children will join me! As Fusion Kevin did."  
"Okay, that's enough!" Fusion Demongo blasted Six straight to the heart of the fusion! He was rotting on the ground seconds after.  
Fusion Demongo breathed hard, he turned his face over Fusion Gwen "What are we dealing with?"

Fusion Gwen returned to her position in the center of the throne and explained "A teen, one who is full of madness~~"  
"And now power…" Lord Fuse interrupted her  
"Indeed, he managed to curse the fusion matter to follow his footsteps. He's using us to destroy both worlds" Lord Fused raised his eyebrow, he thought to himself that if that boy wants to destroy both worlds, he could make a deal with him to benefits ensure Planet Fusion's safety  
"We have even worse news to tell, sir." Fusion Gwen interrupted Fuse's thoughts "Go ahead my child"  
"The boy that uses the name Peace was found yet again, at the newest enemy headquarters, they could use him to their advantage" There was silence in the room, the generals didn't know what to say, Fuse stood up, lifting every bone in this giant form and started walking around the room, every footstep was heard all around the area, he held his chin, wondering what shall he shall do next "The boy himself puts us in great danger, if he is working with this new kind of enemy we must make a drastic attack; get the eruption blaster running, it will be the in the day earth will stand still...  
Meetings done."

The generals bowed down to their masters, the spite in their eyes grew more and more, Lord Fuse returned to his throne and closed his eyes, to rest for the battle that will come.

At Adam's Tower. 1PM

Mike was still shackled to the wall, since last week when Peace and him were captured by the mad Adam, he couldn't say a word out of how hungry he was. At that point he just rolled in fear on the cold, dirty ground in search for mercy from this cruel fate.

Adam and Peace were sitting next to him, eating pizza.  
"Well to be honest, I didn't expect you to serve us well" Peace thanked Adam while trying to eat pizza with one hand, as due to the fact he lost the cyborg hand in Fusion Kevin's Cave.  
"Oh, thank you! I myself am not a fan of all of the physical torture thingy" Adam answered, smiling, Mike looked at him in anger and tried to kick him with all of his remaining powers, but He was too tired and weak to complete the job "Well… After all who am I to torturing my brother, so here you go brother, take a slice." He threw a pizza slice to Mike, hitting the ground next to him.

"I really need to be caught up with this connection between you two" Peace exclaimed with a mouth full of cheese  
"Morons." Mike said in a weak voice.

DexLabs. 9AM.

There they were. Zues, Lord, and Rita stood outside of DexLab H.Q in Tech Square, waiting for Computress to let them inside.

"What's up with the facility today? It isn't usually like that." Lord asked in wonderment. A cricket was heard from afar. "Maybe we should like, open the door. Y'know, like normal human beings do." Zues said sarcastically, badly tempered, while Rita was opening it. The three ended up inside an abandoned lab. Broken windows, flashing lights, lab coats were all over the place. "What the heck is going on?!" Rita asked scared. All of the scientists stopped their doings and looked at the three. "Can we know what is going on?!" Rita yelled and asked at the primal scientists. A brown headed one stood up, he took off his glasses, and started shouting to the world.

"RETRO IS DOOMED!" His voice was heard all over the nearly destroyed laboratory. The tree covered their ears.

"The-what-now?" Lord wondered, usually he would know about such a mysterious invention of Dexlabs, but now he is clueless as Zues and Rita. "Do not fret about it." Dexter appeared behind them surprisingly. He tried to calm the three from the primal behavior of his co-workers. "Lord, if you may, please come to my office with your intimates. I can't talk with you under a condition like this." The confused three skipped all of the crying scientists and entered Dexter's main room.

"So, what is all this Retro fuzz about?" Zues asked, as he was watching the scientists rumbling each other through the window inside Dexter's main office. Dexter took off his glasses and rubbed them in his shirt. "Retro was a program." He put back his glasses back on and continued explaining. "A satellite we sent to space to spy on unwelcome visitors, pre-fusion, from that the name Retro. We used it to spy on Planet Fusion until now." He explained.

"The satellite was taken down by the fusions" Rita said in understatement. "Indeed. Shame, but it's insignificant to our meeting." Dexter quickly switched the subject of the conversation. Rita nodded in agreement. "We need information about a company that owns the lower part of area 51.1, the owner's son is the one who kidnapped Peace and Mike." Rita requested to know, she was determined to avenge her parents murder.

"Oh I see, Computress please access the tracking system under the statement: Nowhere's land + last two weeks + Humans."

"As you wish" Computress' voice was heard from the amplifiers "Eustace Bagge, Muriel Bagge, Adam Look "

"Well I don't believe the Bagges are professional hijackers, not these days at least" Rita mumbled to herself

"Scan a report of Adam Look, Computress" Dexter requested

"Adam Looks aka Adam Business. Age: 17. Family: Unknown. Location: Unauthorized"

Rita jumped from her seat in anger "What Unauthorized?! Come on that's clearly our guy, Dexter there must be some way you are able to know his location" Rita asked desperately, Lord put his hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down. Dexter looked down at his desk, holding his hand against his forehead, he mumbled to himself "Ehh, emotions are still my greatest enemies" Then he spoke out loud to his computer assistance "Computress, find a connector to Adam Look aka Adam Business" Lord and Rita gave a sigh of relief

"Connector found" Rita's eyes were wide open at that point

"Unauthorized due to privacy complain" Rita's face turned upside down due to Computress' response, Lord tried to comfort Rita by hugging her "Don't worry, we will find another way I promise"

Zues in the meantime was still looking at the primal and emotionally complex scientists through the window "Lord come over I need to speak with you for a second" He demanded, Lord came to him, he whispered some strange words in his ear "Ah-Ah, yep, yeah, wait… , that could work" Lord said throughout that whispering, he spoke to Dexter not before taking a long breathe "Dex, let's make a deal: If Zues and I lead the research part for Retro with all of our given resources you will give Rita here the connector's name and address" Lord claimed in determination "Lord are you sure?" Rita wondered "You won't be able to continue your search for your parents afterward"

"I already saved Peace's life one time, now I'll take a step back and let you do the fun parts" He gave an awkward smile, knowing that in that moment he sacrificed a lot for his friends, Dexter stood against them in shock "Well, I guess desperate times develop into desperate decisions. Rita the data will be delivered to your NanoCom, escort yourself out please, I need to gather Retro's scientists" The three nodded

Outside of Dexlabs. 9:15AM

"I can't believe you guys, I am really hoping that I could pay you off one day" Rita said, she still was shocked from her friends sacrifice for her, Zues transformed into a astronaut and gave her a thumbs up, Rita and Lord chuckled. "So, let us at least know where you are heading next" Lord requested to know "Oh, quite a ride honestly" Rita said and then quickly put out her NanoCom "Pokey Oaks North straight to the home of Ace Wiltarrow and Astrid Wiltarrow"

"Oh cool, check the old lab while you are there, everything you take is on the house" He winked, Rita giggled "Will do, buddy" She waved them goodbye as she started to walk away to the rest of the team, informing them about the recents events.

Lord and Zues headed back to the messed up DexLab, the furious Dexter could not gather all of the primal co workers around the blue H.Q

Lord took a long and deep sigh, Zues turned into Rita and started mocking the scientist "Oh Lord, I am so glad you did that just to have a chance with me!" Zues returned to his regular T-800 look. tears of laughter came down from his eyes hidden behind the sunglasses.

"I really hate you right now man, I really do" Lord said expressionless.


	19. Chapter 19

On the Slider, the most trustworthy way of getting around Townsville these days has been broken for a month now, so our four remaining heroes were forced to walk all the way from Downtown to Pokey Oaks by foot. They have just entered Genius Grove's neighborhood, Kishimu sighed in boredom "Are we there yet? My feet are dragging them self at this point"

Thundah Jack approached him "Want an energy drink? I can buy you some"

"No thank you," Kishimu said awkwardly, he slowly clung onto Karyn and started whispering "Aren't you even remotely concerned what with this Jack guy over there?" Karyn gave a confused look, so Kishimu explained himself "Think about this for a second, this guy just popped out of nowhere at the hospital and said he must join us in the search for that Peace guy, why give us extra help?"

"Oh boy, you are saying some stupid stuff" Karyn grinned "Laugh at me, but I really am sensing something about that guy" He whispered again, but Karyn had already left him to talk to the air, Kishimu sighed.

Suddenly the group stopped in place, Pokey Oaks Junior High can be seen at the far left corner of the team's view "What now?" Kishimu asked before Rita could give any kind of answer Karyn rushed up with her answer "Let's split up, Rita and I will go to the school for information about Ace and the boys will try to get a better view on the hill there. ok, see ya, bye!" She grabbed Rita by the hand and ran away from the confused Thundah and angry Kishimu.

The two boys were standing on top of the Silder's rails, Thundah could see the entire Suburbs from up there but he still couldn't see Kishimu's concerned look, everything happened so fast in the last few days; the visit, the fire and now this. How could he trust anyone anymore after that slight look at pure evil? All of those thoughts roamed Kishimu ever since his encounter with Adam, and the inescapable fear and pain when Adam shot him "So Karyn is like your girlfriend?" He caught Kishimu completely off guard with the question "I mean, she is an interesting girl but if the two of you are a thing I won't interfere"

"Okay, what's your problem?!" Kishimu shouted. Thundah took a few steps back "Woah man I get it you love her" Kishimu shrugged in anger "No I am not talking about her, I am talking about the fact that you are so calm when a psycho maniac is planning right under our noses?!"

Thundah started shouting back frustrated "So what? I should be unstable and paranoid like you?"

"Maybe you should! Do you even care for the people whose lives are in danger now? Do you care about Peace and Mike?" Thundah shot the sky, a bird flew away while shrieking "Yes I care, I know the two better than you, your girlfriend and even better than that Candy Pirate! So don't try to accuse me of something I am not" He jumped off of the Slider's rails and started going north

"For the information, Karyn is not my girlfriend!" Kishimu shouted, but it was too late Thundah had already left him alone.

Meanwhile, the girls were searching around the old, destroyed Junior High "You gonna tell me right now where Ace Wiltarrow is or all hell will break loose and people will suffer!" Karyn shouted a hellish scream to the 3 years old boy standing right beside her. He started crying. Rita quickly grabbed Karyn and ran away from the scene "A bit tact, okay?" Rita said mad which was heard through her tone, Karyn kicked the ground in anger "It… It's just that I am unsure" She sat down next to the Shield barrier of the school "Unsure of what?" Rita sat next to her, trying to comfort her "Everything. Ever since that Adam burnt down the houses stuff are going insane and insanely difficult for me, now even Kishimu started to get paranoid and I can't stand it" She burst down in tears, Rita hugged her "I know what you are going through, when I first learned who my real parents were I was so hurt that I didn't know who to trust anymore, but I found a way"

"How?" Karyn cleaned off the tears coming fro of her brown eyes, Rita stood up and reached out her hand to help Karyn stand too "Well, I had friends to tackle along my behavior and stay with me all the time, although now getting Flapjack and Captain K'nuckles to be with you too would be super irritating" She grinned and so did Karyn "Thanks, Root, I really appreciate that"

Karyn said.

Behind the two a little girl was, with red hair and green eyes stood behind them "Sorry, but are the two of you lost?" She asked Rita and Karyn, Rita stepped up "No, we are looking for a guy

Ace Wiltarrow. Do you know him?"

"My brother did something bad?" The girl looked frightened, Rita quickly put one to one "He didn't do anything, don't worry. Can you take us to where he is?" The girl nodded and grabbed Rita by the hand and started to run "Get the rest and follow me!" Rita ordered Karyn.

"My name is Ashley by the way, and you?"

"Call me Root"

The girl giggled "What a funny name"


	20. Chapter 20

Pokey Oaks was always a lovely neighborhood to live in, excluding the giant Don Doom that freely roams in the area. The adventure continues with Rita, Karyn and the 13-year-old Ashley waiting outside a block shaped house with a light blue roof to meet Ace whom they hope to work with to find Adam's whereabouts "Wait for me here, my brother gets a bit… judgemental when it comes to unexpected guests" Ashley said, looking down at the ground "But he is a great guy! I promise" She entered the house, leaving the two outside. Rita's Nanocom buzzed "Oh look Lord is calling!" Rita told Karyn in a surprised tone, after all, it's not every day you get a call from space. "Hey Lord, how it's been hanging out in space" She politely asked, after a couple of distorted sounds Lord's voice was heard "Oh hey Root, listen I wanted to inform you that 00-1 has been found by Courage yesterday, dismembered, I have already started to build 00-2"

"Ah I see, from the finest materials of course," Rita said "Yeahhhhhhhhh finest materials" In the background Zues walked in holding a dark blaster "Lord I found some blasters from the garbage we can use" Zues shouted. Lord tried to shut him up "Well don't mind the gun, I have some news for you; You know about eruption attacks, right?"

"Mhm, there are a few pages about it in my journal"

"Well, the team here in the spaceship believe that a massive attack is on the way, so watch out" Lord warned her.

"Oh! Does Dexter know?" Suddenly the door of the house was opened and none other than Ace Wiltarrow walked out, he had a black afro and red glasses on his face with a red shirt and blue shorts "Sorry Lord got to go" She hung up quickly

"Yo buddy listen up, we need info about Adam Look aka Adam Business and you got it so talk now cause we don't have much time!" Karyn burst out, Ace took a step back. He looked worried and stressful "Get away from me and my sister!" He ran back inside and locked the door as if he was moved with the wind, shutting every light and window he had in his little blocky home "Woah, that was unexpected" Rita commented.

Both teens were confused. Sadly the Wilatarrow's witnessed the horrors Adam could do but they are still fighting, and he… He tries to keep even the name from his life, why? What horrors did he go through? Before they could react a voice was heard behind them, it was Kishimus "Hey girls" He ordered his breath to slow down "I just… ran back… from the hill… Thundah disappeared"

"He what?!" Karyn shouted, "You didn't tell him what was on your mind now did you?"

Kishimu nodded his head in agreement with a look of sadness on his face, Karyn facepalmed "Dude, not cool"

But Thundah was behind the three, "Hello allies" He said. Something about his tone felt cold, perhaps it's from the argument he had with Kishimu to personally. There was a moment of silence, Karyn was so embarrassed by Kishimus actions and Rita barely knew what going on.

"So I saw from a distance ... the situation that is, I think I may have an idea on how to get him out

"Sure, go ahead," Rita said. Thundah walked over to the door standing a millimeter away "I know what you feel, you are scared but not for yourself, even from that one sentence, that one expression I can see that your sister is the one that you are frightened for; the impact Adam has left on you, on all of us, shouldn't stay with us. You have a sister, make her proud of you, I plan to make my friend proud when I save him" He looked at Kishimu who could not say a word, he was mistaken. Rita patted Thundah on the back "Very emotional Thundah, I hope it will work" And a moment later, the door was opened by Ashley "Root, he wants to speak with you" Rita ran quickly inside to meet Ace finally and there he was cutting lettuce. He noticed her and pointed over to a wooden chair and table next to her. She slowly sat there taking an apple from the table, she took a bite from it "So…". Ace sat in the wooden chair in front of her tipping the chair back and putting his legs up on the table. He showed her a burned scar, an old one. She looked away from the gruesome tapestry "Was it him.."

"Yes. The man is crazy, he threatened Ashley." He started crying. As the tears came out of his gloomy eyes Rita held his hand tightly "You are not alone here, tell me everything you know and I promise it will be fine" Ace took a deep breath

"Well, we were friends a year ago, coworkers to be specific. He always saved up for cameras, I thought it was a hobby of his, but then a few months later…" He closed his eyes and

took a bigger breath "He filmed himself burning the store we worked at shouting "For the Entertainment!" I was inside, I quickly grabbed my stuff and ran outside before the Urban Rangers came and put out the fire. I swapped blows with Adam wanting him to pay but he laughed. He said that it was a perfect tone changer and then he thanked me… It was weird, when I said I would go to the Urban Rangers and report him he started threatening me and my sis, so I sent some of the info to Dexlabs to find an answer… And I guess now I found it" He smiled. Rita was shocked at what he was saying.

Ashley came quickly and hugged her brother "We will get him right Root?"

"Of course, if your brother knows Adam's location" Ace shook his head "But when we get where we need to go, we will have to gather an army to defeat his defenses"

Rita grinned "Oh don't worry, I have an army which can help us"

She took out her Nanocom, searching for contacts in her Email, two showed up; Stickybeard and Edd "Actually, I have two armies that can help us" The two got up and the three went outside now determined, fearsome, and heroic.


	21. Chapter 21

wo soldiers handcuffed to a wall, a wall that by now was covered in the orange twisted fan-made fusion matter that Adam has created, the diabolic person was standing against our two helpless heroes smiling like the maniac he is.  
Peace burst out in questions "So yeah before we die maybe I could know why? You are going to murder your brother in cold blood or what?" Adam, who was cleaning his gun at that point started giggling "Hahaha. You want the story? I got two versions; context and realism, choose wisely" Peace held his hand against his chin "Hmm… both"  
"Don't" Mike interfered "This man is just delusional, his words mean nothing!"  
Adam shot him in the arm, Mike didn't scream although the pain was felt "So both you say? Alright. Just to get the context one out of the way my little brother wanted to betray you and sell the journal to Father" Peace turned his face to Mike in shock, sadly Mike shook his head in agreement and shared "For my sister" He whispered  
"NONSENSE" Adam yelled "It was to get the journal away from me! To get Eva from me! I wanted the power provided by the journal and with the knowledge and army I've stolen I will get that rose". Peace's eyes opened widely. "Sorry, say that again? Did you say rose? Like the Flaming Rose?"  
"Exactly, legends says that the one wielding the rose will wield control, and I want that!"  
"Legends can lie, even Eva knew that. Why do you think she told on you to Father?" Mike commented, and for that, he got another bullet in his left thigh which was almost all consumed by the fusion matter of the gun "AHHHHHHHHH YOU LUNATIC f-" Suddenly they heard a KND S.C.A.M.P.E.R flying insanely fast right above the roof. Adam dropped his gun, Peace jumped at the chance and tried to grab it before Adam had the chance to retrieve it, but he was too late, Adam hit him in the back with a Sultan Hammer blood coming out of his mouth. "Now the second reason, the realistic one; I want this series to end already"  
Peace looked more confused than ever "What? What series?", Adam hit him again. "This series! I deserve a better hero to fight! Not an imbecile who spends most of his days drooling over a candy pirate or an Urban Ranger that thinks he's worth something. No. I have gone through so much in preparation for a good hero and I'll find one, but not here and not with you two" Another S.C.A.M.P.E.R. flew just above their heads, Adam felt the need to investigate that out "Suspicious, until I am back, die quickly guys" He left the two soldiers to die from their wounds, and went to the unknown that was awaiting him outside.

And what was outside? You might ask, Just the Candy Pirates and the Urban rangers grouping up and surrounding the tower. While the Candy Pirates came with ships and cannons to destroy any sight of a single drop of Fusion matter, the Urban Rangers were armed more than ever with Marshmallow Launchers, Block Pistols, and Chocolate Sticks; the most efficient way to kill fusions and to not stay hungry. Both leaders Edd and Stickybeard were down with their troops, waiting to attack "So sir, I didn't think you would do such a thing, even without a piece of candy" Stickybeard didn't take Edd's comment as an insult, the exact opposite actually. He was proud "Listen, boy I would change my entire life for my daughter to love me again. At least now I can show her I am worthy" He said without any regrets. "I am sure Dexter and Number 1 will appreciate the effort" Edd claimed, both of them smiled at each other.  
"Let's just hope Root and the rest are fine inside there" Edd added, nervously.

The strike team was ready; Rita with her trusty Candy Pirate Sword, Thundah accompanied by twenty Whizbang bombs, Both Ashley and Ace with matching Lightning Edge's rifles and Karyn and Kishimu are driving in a Dynamo Red Hovercar, yes you read right they are going to battle Adam with a car "You have to be kidding me" Ace mentioned with both Karyn and Kishimu smiling awkwardly, but seconds after Ashley joined them in the back seat "We should at least make the best of it"  
"Everyone shut up!" Rita ordered "We are about to enter the building, after me" And so they entered the most gloomy tower you could ever imagine. First, they were greeted with an abandoned desk to the right with a camera above it. "This place gives me the creeps," Thundah said, although he didn't look scared at all. "Let's get up the stairs to cover more ground, they are here I know it," Rita said. but before they could reach the stairs the camera started moving "You see that? Don't tell me I was the only to see that" Kishimu freaked out, Karyn held his arm aggressively "Don't panic on me" A Dynamite Mouse burst out onto Karyn's face, she grabbed it by the hands and smashed him at the side of the car "Die, Die, Die!" She screamed, the scream was so high-pitched that lots of Dynamite Mouses started filling the room from every hole possible, the squad started opening fire on the small creepy rats, Rita stabbed one's head, Karyn smashed another's body with a hammer, a bomb was thrown from Thundah's backpack which shook the ground "Watch out with those things!" Ace shouted at him, and a second after a Dynamite Mouse jumped on his arm and started biting it, he threw the rat onto the wall and saw it explode into many pieces of orange fusion matter  
"In Him's name, what the heck is going on?!" Adam himself appeared near the staircase, Rita and Adam met eyes for a moment there "Ha, my hero" He whispered quietly and ran back up hoping to be followed. "Move guys! The target has been sighted and he looks guilty as ever" Rita yelled at the rest "We can't there's to much mice" Ace said trying to get rid of all the rats that climbed up his legs with his bare hands, but suddenly Kishimu yelled deeply "You go, Karyn and I will take care of those fusions" He said, he turned the hovercar 360 degrees making a full spin using the flames coming out of it to burn the monsters "Go!" Karyn shouted again as the four went up to get their hands on Adam.

Meanwhile Mike and Peace could not hear any of the gun fires and screams it was a dead silent between the two, Mike against the wall powerless and dying of starvation and Peace is one handed lying on the ground, holding his chin although the blood dried a long time ago "Man, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to ruin everything, it's just…I am at the lowest point when it comes to my family" Mike cried, he couldn't take this any longer. Peace 's eyes were shut but he heard Mike. "Yeah… Family" He passed out "Again… Sorry" He apologized, not to Peace but to himself.

Back to the team; Rita, Ace, Ashley and Thundah were chasing Adam up the stairs, Thundah with a thought has thrown not one, not two, but three Whizbang bombs that missed the target. The building shook it could not stay standing with the explosions happening inside, Adam entered a room which Rita and Thundah were on his tail, they entered it too but the pressure was too much on the building and the door was shut off by a large pile of dried concrete "Noooo!" Ace yelled, trying to break the matter with his hands, but Ashley stopped him "Calm down Ace, just calm down!" Ashley hugged her brother. "It's probably for the best, Adam doesn't deserve you!" She tried to cheer him up, but then she noticed the ground was brighter than she thought, and sticky too. "Brother…" He noticed that too and he soon figured out that it was the orange fusion matter they have been battling until now, and it was consuming their feet "Oh no no no, it's my fault I should never let you come to his evil lair" Ace cracked down in anger "Hey! Ace listen! I know you want to keep me safe but it's too dangerous to go alone, I'm glad you took me with you!" Ashley said, she opened Ace's eyes, he hugged her back  
"Care for a hero?" A strange Russian voice was heard in the background, it was a Prypiatosian-B, or the name given by the hero Ben 10, NRG "Edd called, said you might want help" He blasted the ground freeing Ace and Ashley "Join the battle outside, capeesh?" Ben Tennyson as NRG said, he punched the wall so hard that it broke, revealing a massive battle between the Urban Rangers and the Candy Pirates against orange Lake Beasts, hundreds of them.

Adam shot the ground which Rita and Thundah are standing on. They got to the highest point of the tower, they all were exhausted but hope arrived when Rita spotted Peace's red hair poking through Adam's closet "Thundah, cover for me"  
"With pleasure," He said, bombs were flying all over the place, Adam shot every single one of them mid-air. There was a green blurry smoke everywhere, Rita took this to her advantage and ran as fast as she could and entered the closet. She got in and locked the door behind her, leaving Thundah to deal with Adam. Thundah just stood in place, Adam pointed his gun at him. The gun that shoots hot metal bullets filled with burning Fusion Matter. He shot Thundah in the chest "You just ruined an amazing clash between the good and the bad, what do you have to say in your defense?!" Adam shouted in anger, Thundah was still standing like the bullet was a small tickle  
"Mr. Adam Look, your kind is an abomination we have to deal with for a long long time, but you have crossed a line by taking us as your servants," Thundah said emotionless. The fusion matter from the bullet didn't affect him at all, it was absorbed like a sponge blotting water. "What the heck?" Adam shot him again thinking that he missed the shit but was incorrect. Thundah embraced the bullet like it was nothing then he teleported next to Adam, covering his mouth and transforming his hand into Fusion Matter, his eyes shined. "Chatty one, Fuse wants you" He smiled. They teleported out of the building to the unknown.

Inside the closet, the almost lifeless body of Peace and Mike were found by Rita, who was devastated to see both of her allies dying. First, she cut the shackles holding Mike against the wall with her sword. She managed to lift both Mike and Peace up, but they were too heavy for her to carry. in that moment she felt desperate, Peace and Mike fell to the ground. What can she do now? The entire building is faced with terrible danger. She can't do this alone "Keep yourself together" She said, over and over again

"You don't seem to be in pieces to me" A voice was heard, it wasn't Peace's nor Mike's. The shock made Rita pull out her sword and swing it recklessly, but a hand caught the sword a fusion's hand "Yo it's cool, I am here to help" A mysterious green fusion spoke, a tall redhead green fusion "I am Nova, Nova Shock. I came to help"  
Rita, just returning to her senses was amazed at what her eyes were seeing at that moment "What? How? Are you a human? What?"  
"You already said what" Light replied seriously "Listen we don't have much time, Dexlab put out an evacuation for City Station. The place is going to be wiped out by a massive eruption attack"  
"Oh no, not here!" Rita was outraged, Lord warned her about this attack but she didn't listen to him. This entire time she was so focused on finding Adam that she managed to lose her senses  
Nova picked up Peace "Lady, I will take the person with the weird mechanical wires. Hold onto the Urban Ranger and hold me tightly" He kicked the wall and made a large hole in it revealing how high they were above ground, and they were really high at the moment.  
Rita turned around to grab Mike, but he stood up by himself and ran toward the second room "Adam!" He shouted in fearsome frustration. Rita tried to run after him, but her hand was grabbed by Nova. "Now!" He jumped out of the building with the two leaving Mike behind accidentally. The ground filled with soldiers and Lake Beasts turned to horrid green. the building shook and fall apart an enormous wave of fusion matter came from the sky consuming the entire tower and washing the battlefield like a giant tsunami. The cannons, the ships, and the people were all buried under a pile of hateful substance.

One Hour Later.

The town was in a fragile state literally and metaphorically. The once tall strong tower which was Adam's evil lair is now spread around the place leaving his unbearable mark in every single spot.  
Peace sat on a rock, Fusion Matter on the top but he didn't care the place was full with that sorrowing matter anyway. Rita was behind him, approaching Grim  
"Stickybeard?"  
"Alive"  
"Karyn and Kishimu?"  
"Resurrect 'Em"  
"Ace and Ashley Wiltarrow?"  
"Resurrect 'Em"  
"Thundah Jack"  
"Alive"  
Until now there was only relief in Grim's answers, she was skeptical to name the next victim.  
"Adam Look"  
But she did.  
"Alive"  
Her eyes closed, he is free probably planning his next scheme sharing his insanity with the world. She wanted to burst out in anger, but there was one more name to go through.  
"Mike Look"  
"There is nothing to Resurrect mon. his body is too consumed and the soul has already been taken care of by Him"  
Grim said holding his friend. "I am sorry," He said, the skeleton of death was sorry for someone's murder.

Peace was still sitting there quite, his legs crossed. He was tapping it impatiently. Rita came to him siting really close to him extending out her hand across putting her hand on his shoulder.  
Neither of them said a word. Small tears came out that they knew. This war was depressing enough for the two the lost of family, friends, and allies. The fear of the unknown that will come with the menacing creatures which roam the earth. No, it was too much for Peace to take on.  
"This is my fault, not yours, nor Nova and not even Adam's!" Peace whispered strongly to Rita. She tried to comfort him hugging him tightly, he laid down his head on her hands. She caressed his hair.  
"Our lives are badly written," He said his thoughts out loud "If it weren't for me and my stupid attempt to search for my mother none of this would have happened. This useless need of a family" He got up looking down in tears at his missing arm "This is what family is; destruction. Your family was killed, mine were torn apart, Mike's was a crime syndicate or something and don't get me started on what I have done to my friends like Raquel! I don't want to mess with this anymore"  
"Don't say that you are traumatized. Don't make a mistake you can't go back on." Rita said, she could tell what was going on in Peace's mind at that moment. No one would ever take death like that as an inspiration. Peace, of course, was drowning in his own thoughts and words to care about Rita's respond "I can't do this anymore, I'm out." He said and started walking away and disappearing in the destruction. Rita wouldn't even go after him. She knew he was too weak to continue, as she did too.

Evening. Goat Junkyard. Raining.  
Peace was sitting on top of the building inside the Infected Zone, on nights like these Peace could just lay down with his arm and legs wide open letting the drops of water cover his body. He was full of thoughts and fears but couldn't open his mouth, he just stared at the gray skies without blinking. He thought about how he could have reacted, how stupid he was falling into the enemy's trap, befriending that maniac. "Hey" A voice caught his line of thought, it was Rita's. He looked to the other side he wanted to forget everything and everyone, it didn't help that she laid right next to him. "The smell, I should have expected mountains of garbage to be really smelly" She pointed out. "You get used to it after a while, luckily this roof doesn't smell too bad" He replied, emotionless.  
"Listen, if you think all is lost just know that this isn't what Mike wants" She tried. but Peace wasn't interested to hear "Spare me the encouragement talk, please"  
She turned his face with her hand to make him look her directly in the eye. "You were there for him! You were for him, for me, for everyone who ever met you! Don't think you don't have or need a family. You do have a family, you do have someone who cares. I am your family Peace, I care!" She cried. Peace looked at her in shock. His mouth was wide open, but then he managed to do something with them, he kissed Rita. Mouth to mouth the two shared a long kiss in the rain.  
Stickybeard, Grim and Coop looked from afar "How comes it only rains on them?" Coop asked  
"My friend owes me a favor," Grim said while still looking at the two "And common, they deserve this moment Mon"

Adam Look. A psycho, a murderer, a human has wakened on Fuse's floor beaten and drooling from his own blood. He laughed "Come on! Do this again! Again!" He screamed, the giant sat on his throne looking at this despised human not as a prisoner but as a tool "Adam!" His deep voice can not be ignored by Adam. "You will make a nice servant," He said. Adam couldn't do anything but laugh "Sure! Just give me power! Gimme! Hahaha! I will kill Peace for you! I will kill them all for you!" He responded. Fuse clicked his fingers. Adam started drowning, laughing and laughing like he was being adored by the monsters around him and he was given what he asked for.


	22. Chapter 22

The Nowhere tar pits: The hot moist land hasn't seen a foot in ages. Only the damaged minded would have the courage to enter this death trap by themselves. The skies were pale and the wind was strong. An armless Fusion Ben limped toward the area. Fusion Ben, who only had his black shirt and dark green pants is bleeding Fusion matter from both of his ankles. He had a scared look on his face with his eyes widened and his hair messy. A laser beam shot was heard hitting and slicing the right ankle of the monster.

Behind him, a cheerful Peace danced with the wind to his headphones music with his 00-1 which was covered in plasters and glue while the sorrowed Fusion tried to reach the lake trying to escape as far as he possibly could. But with his head stuck eyeing the ground and one leg to work with he moved like a snail. "Woah! This tune rocks! Wanna hear?" Peace asked with a big smile on his face as he shot another laser beam slicing Fusion Ben's left ankle. The Fusion was so close to the lake but then before his head touched the cold water and hopefully escaping his head was slammed to the ground by Peace's arm. Peace sat on the fusion's back "Sorry for not backing up for you fusion! Get it?! Get it! Because I said backing and I'm on your back!" The boy cried from laughing, the fusion rolled his yellow eyes much to Peace's annoyance.

"Hey, not cool Ben! You know how much time it took us to find you! These three months have been a disaster!" Fusion Ben screamed in pain "I won't call it disastrous months Peace, we are progressing. Together." Root was behind them with her green sunglasses on and her book opened. She laid down on the fusion's back too, crossing her legs. She looked mad, Peace knew that she put her sunglasses on to avoid eye contact so he looked down ashamed. "I am sorry… But after all that happened with Mike and Adam, it's unbearable to have never taken the time to mourn" He said. She finally took off her sunglasses and held them tightly "We know why we never stopped. Thundah." Peace got up and slammed his robotic arm hard against the fusion's head "Because of your kind Thundah's traces are unknown! Seriously making a fusion of him and sending him to kill me!" He bashed his head on the ground again "Got the spell, Root?" He asked.

"Sure. Just hold his head tight so he can hear me" Rita replied, she jumped off of the fusion's back grabbing her sword and journal. Peace held his head tightly.

"Meza Rose!" Rita yelled, her voice struck deeper and deeper into the fusion's mind that it was too much. The fusion burst out screaming moving his head left. "Decapitate him now!" Peace demanded, so Rita did and sliced the neck like a slice of pie. Peace quickly grabbed the head with his 00-1 hand. The fusion hasn't died yet. He rolled himself back and forth to escape the humans but his face met a cybernetic armpit before he could've been free.

Back at Courage's home up there at the dry Nowhere, Ace and Ashley Wiltarrow were accompanying Peace and Rita at their adventures. Ashley was chatting on her Nanocom while Ace cooked dinner. Ever since they took down Adam Look the mad they've found comfort in Rita's and Peace guild, Spending their time with them while they searched for Peace's mother. Peace and Rita entered the house very carefully. If Courage were to see them entering with a living Fusion's head he would freak out. Ashley glanced up from the screen she was the first one to notice the fusion head staring at her. She almost screamed but Rita quickly covered her mouth "A basket. Now." Rita whispered quietly. Ashley nodded and quickly snatched a basket from the kitchen, Peace threw the head in it and completely shut the basket. "Phew, we got our compass ready to go," Peace said. The door behind them was shut. There standing was a girl there carrying a backpack on her arms "I could've added a compass if you wanted one" The weird girl said. Ace quickly came to the front hall "Oh man, the surprise is ruined. I thought you two would return much later." Both Rita and Peace were obviously confused but before they could have questioned the situation the girl quickly grabbed Peace's mechanical arm and started inspecting it. "Oh, my, the finest metals, most critically advanced core energy and you managed to utterly break it. Not to mention destroying one of the best guns on the market. Believe me, if I wasn't interested in knowing who beared this I wouldn't be here right now which would be bad for you, You could be spread out on the floor injured or worse if it isn't for me being here right now. So you're welcome." The stranger said, oddly comfortably. Rita and Peace weren't so amused, Rita stepped out to defend her boyfriend

"Thanks for the somehow kind words but you better leave my friend's arm alone and explain yourself" Rita got in between the arm and the stranger making Peace blush uncomfortably and the stranger to be rather irritated "My name is Sierra, I met Lord the original creator of the arm in the Retro program and he tasked me with bringing you the new version of the arm: 00-2." Peace and Rita's eyes widened. "How are Lord and Zues? How are the two handling space?" Ashley asked behind the two "Oh Zues has stayed on the ship to maintain the place but Lord has landed in the Darklands a few days back, he said he had some investigating to do. But let's not get into a pointless conversation. There is a 00-2 waiting to be implemented! I have been playing a bit with the design adding a new version of the Nanocom, GPS, A database which has information on all the current Hero's and Villains, you can add anything or anyone into the database in case you meet someone that's not in there. I also added a watch just for the hell of it" She picked up the red cybernetic arm from her backpack. Ace walked right beside Peace taking away his 00-1 and threw it into the basket without anyone noticing. 00-2 fit perfectly onto the arm. The red color scheme really matched with Peace's hair Rita thought. Peace, on the other hand, didn't feel any changes. He felt the same, although he felt the other's admiration of the arm. "Hmm it's very lovely, but we gotta go now. We got a certain compass that can lead us to our goal" He smiled nervously and rushed out with the basket in his hands. Rita felt that Peace was trying to avoid them. "Sierra we are very thankful for the arm, hope to see you soon for a 00-3" She laughed "Guys grab the dinner but don't wake up Courage, I'm gonna check on Peace" The two sibling nodded. Sierra quickly stopped her from leaving the house "Don't forget to make use of the arm. They're obviously not durable. " She said. Rita gave her an uncomfortable smile as she ran outside to Peace who was inspecting his arm a bit more, staring at it quietly.

She sat next to him "Wanna tell me why you left so soon?" She said. Peace smiled at her, a small but noticeable smile, then he looked down at the sand. "It's just… I start to realize that people seem to care more about the arm. Ha" He said, Rita felt bad for him. She understood what he's referring to. As the daughter of Stickybeard, she has dealt with a situation where her name took away from her true self. "Don't look at it like that, you are gifted that's all" She laid her hand on his shoulder. He didn't respond. He didn't know what to say. The night grew darker and darker, behind the couple was a weird Fusion watching only his orange eyes you could've seen.


	23. Chapter 23

Mount Blackhead. One of the biggest bases for the entire Townsville population, and it has many faces in here today. It's trading day. Our four heroes have entered the place confidently, eyes all over the breath-taking 00-2. Peace had the uncomfortable sense of embarrassment inside of him trying to unravel to a bitter reaction. "People please!" Peace said, noticing the hords looking at his arm. They quickly moved away for their own businesses, except one individual. It was one hairy blue cat figure, looking rather happily at Peace. "Excuse me? The redhead with the red hand, sir!" he called out in a youthful cheer. "Gumball, is that you?" Rita's eyes opened wide.

"What? No, why do I keep getting that… Well I am not a gum, I am a gift," he said. Both Peace and Rita glanced over to each other in confusion. The anthropomorphic cat noticed the look. "I am a bodyguard sent by Kishimu and Karyn to honor Rita for her actions from a few months ago," he explained. "Can the two afford that after taking Adam's old building as their own?" Rita wondered. "Mhm," the cat hummed in answer. Peace smiled. "So my bodyguard has a bodyguard? Ha ha!" The humanoid cat quickly grabbed 00-2, much to Peace's discomfort. "Wow, ever since my days as Private Trey I was dreaming for this kind of tech!" Trey exclaimed, practically drooling over the piece of technology. Peace stepped back, wrenching his arm from Trey as he did so. "Yeah man, fresh from the oven." He grinned a small grin, although he didn't want to laugh. He honestly wanted to choke the cat, but he knew deep down that Trey meant well.

The situation felt strange to Root, but the blue cat wasn't the case. Somehow in the entire crowd, she felt as though familiar eyes were watching them. Maybe it was the tiring thoughts that went through her mind about Peace, his problems, the new assistance and such more. "Are you okay?" Peace whispered. "Do you need to sit?" he continued, sending a worried look.

"No, I am fine," the candy pirate replied. "Let's just get away from the crowd," she added, glancing around quickly. Trey felt as though he needed to be caught up on everything. "Maybe you will let me invite you to a few ham sandwiches? Then we can all talk about how I can help, etc." Peace nodded passionately, and so the three went to buy lunch and discuss everything.

Ace and Ashley were waiting by the car. Ashley had been laying on the side, turning her back on Ace and leaving her Nanocom closed. Ace, who had the displeasure of having nothing to do, could do nothing but notice Ashley. He thought about his little sister and how neglective she has been in the past few weeks. The worst? Nothing has changed since that eventful day when they took down Adam for good. So, he decided to burst out a question that has been nagging him. "Ashley, tell me, is there something on your mind lately? Something that I should be aware of?" he asked. His sister turned around to him. "Yeah, there is." Ace calmed down, relief running through his body. Finally, she was opening up to him. "We got a new member and he is a cat. I don't think we got cat food. Could you go buy some?" she requested. Of course, this was not what Ace wanted to hear. His relief switched to disappointment. "Sure, but I feel that you are not yourself, Ashley," he said, hoping to prompt the actual conversation.

"Number 3 sells cat food," she replied, dodging his attempt at a conversation. Defeated, Ace jumped over the hovercar and entered Mount Blackhead alone.

 **A few hours later, at Forgotten Falls' waterfall**

There they were; Five heroes putting their safety gears on. They stood on the clunky platforms above a deadly waterfall where no weapons were allowed. They would keep the heroes out of balance. Trey glanced down the steaming waterfall. "Are you sure we need to jump over? The fall looks very very long," he said all this with a scared tone in his voice. "Don't be afraid. Cats always land on their feets, don't they?" Ashley joked. Trey wasn't so amused, and he gave her a rotten look to show it. "Ashley, don't pick fights with the new guy. It's impolite," Ace tried to lecture her. "Whatever…" she replied in disgrace.

"Ohhhhh she said whatever, that's not a good sign for someone of her age," Peace mumbled, but Ace heard him loud and clear. "What do you mean? What's the big deal?" he asked in worry. "Don't you know? If a teenager says 'whatever' to their custodian they are going through that phase."

"What phase?" Ace was more worried than ever.

"Come on, that phase with the black clothings and black make up, with a natural hatred to everything walking and breathing," Peace explained.

"He means gothic. The gothic phase," Rita put in. Ace was terrified. His own sister a goth? _No! No way!_ he thought to himself, drowning in his own thoughts and fears.

Peace grabbed the basket that contained the head of Fusion Ben. "Shhh baby, be quiet and I will be sure to put you out of your misery," he whispered.

He held the basket tight. If the head were to escape, or if he were to fall, then those entire three months would go to waste. He took the first step. He ran and ran, just waiting for his moment to leap. He felt the dirt falling onto the waterfall as he jumped toward the first platform; a perfect landing.

Now to the second platform. He jumped again, feeling gravity pulling him down and down, but yet he was able to land on his knee.

He looked over to see if his allies made it to the first platform. They did.

The soon-to-be-man felt more confident about the third jump. Nothing to oppose him and his friends, and so he jumped. All was going well, until he was electrified while in the air. He barely made it to the third platform, landing right on his nose and human hand. The basket luckily landed better than him, but there was a problem. It was in Fusion Feedback's hands.

The fusion looked menacing. He opened his face slowly as more and more fusion matter came out of it. It was hungry. Poor Peace was knocked out, couldn't move a muscle. The rest were shocked. How could a simple fusion go this far from his normal habits and attack in such a risky place? Trey tried shooting the beast with his Supercharged Toxic Heater, but to no outcome. "We need a rifle!" he shouted. Ashley quickly took out an old Lighting gun she had. She fired a few shots which landed well, but none damaged the fusions body. The fusion reached for 00-2, taking away its powers slowly. It hurt Peace.

Ace threw a grenade to the side, making the platform more unstable to the both. Fusion Feedback was strong. He glued his legs to the ground with the fusion matter at his disposal. Rita pulled out the sword and charged.

On a small platform, with nowhere to move, the monstrous Fusion Feedback striked the fearless cady pirate, swinging his electric arms around in chance of hitting her. She managed to deflect all of the hits, although almost losing her grip because of the shaking platform. _Maybe I can make the best of the situation_ she thought to herself. She signaled the rest to open fire on the fusion. She stepped back to one side of the platform, making it heavier, and the fusion was lifted up to the air. Rita slashed her sword through his right arm, making him drop the basket into her hands.

The fusion was screaming as hordes of fusion matter burst out of what was his arm. Ace jumped over and grabbed Peace. "Jump now!" he shouted, as he leaped, carrying Peace to the next platform.

The fusion shouted again, just to get a sword in his neck. "Filthy fusion," Rita commented, as Trey and Ashley went behind her. "And you are not even my favorite alien!" Trey yelled, as Ashley grabbed his hand furiously and the two jumped over the unbalanced platforms.

 **Two hours later**

"Are you doing okay? Sir?" The KND agent asked to an awakened Peace. They were on some sort of a bus. Peace looked outside the window just to see the sea below him. He just realised they were roaming through the sky. "Yeah, I'm fine. Where's my team? What happened?" the KND agent pointed behind the redheaded guy as he saw all of his friends sitting there, Trey and Rita sitting on the backseat. "You're awake," Rita said happily. "We were attacked by a freaken Fusion Feedback on a rough platform above a waterfall!" Trey said in amazement. He could not believe how absurd that fight was. "Does it happens a lot to you guys?" he asked. Rita and Peace gave an underwhelmed response. "We had better," they both said. "Although this one was super weird, like Fusion Feedback had no choice but to attack us there," Peace added.

"Landing in 5… 4…. 3…" the KND agent counted off. The five were already ready to go out.

They were landing in the Darklands, the most hostile place on the planet in these times. Resurrect 'ems were everywhere, fusions were more dangerous than ever, and of course the main base for the Lord of all Fusions, Fuse, was situated here. Despite the harshness of the land, it couldn't decay the human spirit. None exemplified this more than Lord, who was standing there as the KND vehicle landed, a big smile on his face as the five heroes hopped out. "Root! You made it, and the others did too! Great." Peace came over to fistbump his friend. "Seems that you got my present. Tested it yet?" Lord asked. "Sadly no, but I am eager to try," Peace answered passionately.

"Well it's your lucky day. You have the basket, right?" Lord asked, to which both Rita and Peace nodded. "Great, after me fellows! We got plenty of catching up to do!"

Fusion Feedback's parts were floating down the waterfall's river, the fusion matter spread around the entire place. Another fusion was there, black clothings and red messy hair. "You got this round Rita, but just this one," the fusion said, the fusion laughed mechanically, a familiar laugh.

It was Fusion Adam.


End file.
